Ahora TÚ seras MI nuevo vicio
by Tamashi-lu
Summary: La rutina comenzaba a molestarle, a ella le gustaba lo que a él, ambos creian que se detestaban, y siempre el rubio estaba de por medio, pero los videojuegos les unieron, ahora tienen que encontrarse asi mismos..::SASUSAKU::..
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER ON_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_CAPITULO 1: PLAY!!!... QUE EL JUEGO COMIENCE_

.

.

La rutina, esa que cada día lo levantaban. De entre las sabanas trato de encontrar el celular que a ritmo sonaba para despertarlo, lo encontró y lo llevo hacia él, el timbre ceso, las sabanas cayeron al suelo, su pelo castaño estaba alborotado, dejo el celular a un lado llevando sus manos a su rostro tratando de ahuyentar el sueño, miro hacia la ventana, el sol aun no se dignaba a salir. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño cerrando la puerta de este. A la habitación un pequeño gato entraba haciendo su ronroneo matutino. La regadera se escucho para minutos después, salir solamente envuelto en una toalla cubriendo aquello que se suele llamar "el orgullo del hombre". El gato decidió tomar lugar en la orilla de la cama mientras observaba como el chico de los ojos azabache se vestía, un atuendo nada fuera de lo normal unos jeans flojos, una playera blanca con un logotipo al frente y un poco floja, tomo una morral y lo puso en su hombro cruzando su pecho, acomodo cu cabello con un poco de fijador.

.

Al salir puso sus audífonos en sus oídos, mientras caminaba hacia la estación del tren, la música marcaba el ritmo de su andar, al subir iba lleno, todos rumbo a sus trabajos o escuelas, nada interesante, le toco ir de pie. Mientras escuchaba la música, de alguna manera algo llamo su atención, era un aroma que jamás había percibido, trato de buscarlo, observo a su alrededor, ¿De donde provenía? ¿De quien era ese exquisito aroma?

.

Al fondo del vagón, ahí estaba ella, su cabello color rosado y sus ojos color jade, con una sonrisa bella y unas mejillas delicadamente rosadas que resaltaban en esa blanca y al parecer suave piel. _Quedo hipnotizado_. El tren se detuvo ella junto a sus amigas bajaron, pero algo sucedió antes, ella por alguna razón giro su cabeza mientras su mirada se una a la de el, acomodo su cabello con sus delicadas manos y le regalo una sonrisa. _Quedo paralizado_. Entre la multitud desapareció.

.

Un encuentro fortuito, le agrado.

.

Por fin el llego a su destino, donde descendió del tren mientras observaba que el cielo ya pintaba algo azul, miro hacia atrás, miro el vagón, como se retiraba rápidamente junto a ese pequeño sueño. La rutina había terminado…

-Realmente era hermosa – se sonrojo – vamos Sasuke, una chica como ella nunca se fijaría en un vago como tu. Parecía tener… clase.

-Sasuke – un grito tras de él se escucho – ¿Por qué llegas tarde? – dijo la rubia de cabellera larga – la competencia casi inicia.

-Tal parece que no pueden hacer nada sin mí.

-Vamos Sasuke, tu hermano organizo este concurso para probar los nuevos prototipos de los videojuegos.

-Lo se

-El hermano del dueño de la franquicia no puede quedar como un perdedor – ella lo abrazo – además de que mi novio es el mejor – le beso en la mejilla, pero él, no tenia ninguna reacción.

-Se hace tarde.

-Tienes razón – le tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia adentro de lo que parecía ser un auditorio.

.

El lugar aun no estaba lleno, parecía ser muy temprano para una exhibición de ese tipo.

.

-Itachi – grito Sasuke mientras se acercaba al escenario - ¿Por qué demonios elegiste esta hora?

-Para que personas como tu se levanten temprano – el hermano de Sasuke era muy parecido a el, inclusive en el carácter, la única diferencia eran sus ojos, Itachi portaba unos hermosos ojos color rojo sangre, de una mirada profunda y sumamente madura, sin duda era mas apuesto, con un cabello negro grisáceo y largo y un traje, que le hacia ver realmente importante – no te quejes y comienza a probar las maquinas y los juegos, quiero que esto salga perfecto.

-Esta bien

-Y dile a tu noviecita Ino que te deje trabajar y que ella también se ponga a hacerlo, quiero el lugar arreglado e impecable, no quiero errores.

-Como digas

Sasuke comenzó a trabajar mientras Ino se encargaba de la decoración del lugar, los últimos detalles para un día arduo y lleno de exhibiciones, algo rutinario, algo de casi de todos los días.

.

Dio medio día y el evento ya tenía dos horas de haber iniciado, todo parecía normal, fuera de lo común, y el momento de la exhibición llego. Los asientos fueron acaparados por casi todos los asistentes, Sasuke estaba al frente, listo para enfrentar a un grupo de chicos que compitieron para ese día estar frente a muchos y que conocieran sus habilidades y aun mas haya, vencer a Sasuke el mejor jugar de la región, sin una derrota en su historial, reconocido entre los gamers como un rival con el cual es un honor perder.

.

Sasuke parecía distraído, estaba perdiendo – _era natural que algún día perdiera – _pensó Sasuke – _hay que salir de la rutina _– el segundo seth lo perdió Sasuke, no parecía molesto, al contrario, parecía agradarle aquel hecho, si su vida no quería cambiar, el haría algo para que fuera distinta. Se levanto por un refresco en los cinco minutos de receso, miro al público como le aplaudía y le apoyaba, tomo aire profundamente y, ese aroma nuevamente ¿Cómo era posible detectarlo entre tanta multitud? – _Debo de estar alucinando _– se dijo así mismo, mientras discretamente indagaba entre la multitud y no, no era cosa de sueño o de alucinaciones, ella estaba ahí, su cabello rosado resaltaba entre los demás, y que decir de su sonrisa – _¿por que ella esta aquí?_ – no había respuesta, llego el momento de jugar. Sasuke tomo nuevo su lugar, aunque se veía distinto, su semblante cambio, su rostro tomo un tono rojo y pequeñas gotas de sudor, algo sucedía con él.

.

El juego comenzó, nuevamente parecían ganarle, pero él no lo permitió, la batalla estaba definida, Sasuke gano, como siempre, como solía hacerlo en todos los torneos. Ambos participantes fueron llevados al frente del escenario, todos aplaudieron cuando le entregaron el premio a Sasuke. El observo como ella conversaba con su acompañante, no parecía importarle – _¿Cómo ella se interesaría por un vago yo? _– pensó nuevamente. De pronto todo se torno borroso, el lugar comenzaba a ser abrumador, demasiado calor, demasiado ruido, su mirada se opaco, y en instante todo oscureció, Sasuke cayo inconsciente al suelo, los que estaban cerca de él lo sacaron rápidamente, mientras los espectadores solo quedaron en silencio. Itachi observo a su hermano con un tono de molestia y solo se dedico a calmar a la gente y pedir que todo continuara. Sasuke fue llevado al hospital, donde le internaron hasta el siguiente día.

.

¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? Todo parecía ir bien…

.

.

.

.

.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ O.O ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Escribir sobre esta pareja fue... diferente, no sabía con que tema hacerlo, espero haberle dado un buen comienzo que aunque es algo corto el primer capitulo, espero que el siguiente sea mejor...

.

Que comiencen las criticas, todo será bueno...

.

Muchas gracias por leerme!!!!!!!!!!! (n_n)


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2: DRAW, EN VERDAD ERES COMO PENSABA

-Pensé que ya no estarías a aquí a esta hora - Itachi estaba acompañando a Sasuke en su habitación.

El día estaba nublado y el joven moreno se encontraba perdido en una maravillosa vista por la ventana. No respondió al cuestionamiento de su hermano, seguía observo algo allá afuera, se veía triste.

-No se como tomar el hecho de que no me respondas – siguió Itachi

-No se que decirte.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No lo se

-Los doctores dicen que sufriste de una sobredosis.

-Eso es imposible – Sasuke volteo hacia Itachi, mostrándole una mirada retadora – sabes perfectamente que no consumo drogas.

-Tal vez, pero… - hizo una pausa – tal vez querías salir de la rutina.

-No es necesario justificarme contigo

-Claro que lo es… – Itachi se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta y estaba saliendo cuando se detuvo y miro a su hermano – eres mi hermano y mi empleado.

-Sabes que detesto que me veas así, no necesito de tu lastima.

-No es lastima… es vergüenza – y salio dejando a Sasuke con una cara de sorpresa, se sintió lastimado y esbozo una ligera sonrisa mientras una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Mientras, en uno de los colegios mas prestigiados de la ciudad, se encontraba en el patio aquella chica de pelo rosado, aquella que cautivo a Sasuke.

-¡Sakura! – una voz le llamo – ella voleo y sonrió al ver a su amiga, era una chica de piel blanca y cabello negro y largo, de ojos blanquiazules - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí sola?

-Hinata – respondió la pelirosada – solo estaba pensando

Naruto te esta buscando por todo el colegio.

-Naruto – contesto ella en voz baja - ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-No lo se, solo me pidió que te dijera que te espera en el comedor.

-Ya voy con él.

Ambas caminaron al edificio y se dirigieron hacia el comedor y ya en el, un chico rubio y de pelo alborotado se acerco a Sakura y le beso en la boca sin previo aviso.

-Naruto – dijo la ojijade en voz baja – no hagas eso.

-¿Somos novios no?

-Si – ella se sonrojo y apretó sus manos contra su vientre, parecía mas llena de coraje que de cualquier otra cosa que se pusiera comparar con amor.

-¿Dónde estabas?

En el patio trasero, me gusta ir allá a descansar.

-Mañana la pasaras conmigo.

-Está bien – respondió ella sumisamente.

-Así es – dijo tomándola del mentón – así debe de ser siempre.

Ella esquivo la mirada, todos los observaban, no lograban creer que la chica mas dulce de toda la escuela anduviera con un patán como Naruto, pero nadie decía nada, todos guardaban silencio.

Naruto salio del comedor y Hinata de inmediato toma la mano de Sakura, ella estaba temblando, parecía que dentro de ella se mezclaban un sin fin de sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados.

La hora de salir llego y ella decidió tomar su camino a pie, era de las pocas que lo hacia teniendo el dinero que tenia. Se dirigió al metro y se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar, saco su celular y los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música, bajo su cabeza y su cabello le cubrió la cara, pero no logro disimular aquella lagrima que cayó al suelo. Se sentía perdida en algún lugar extraño, como si todo su mundo ese día se derrumbara. Levanto la mirada y se dirigió nuevamente a su celular, buscando dentro de el algo que parecía tener razón y allí estaba, la foto de Sasuke.

-Sasuke… – respiro profundamente mientras secaba sus lágrimas – así que ese es tu nombre… _me gustas, desde que te vi en el tren me gustaste…_ eres una tonta Sakura, el nunca se acercaría a ti, pensaría que eres una presumida y ególatra… _me hubiera gustado que ese día no me hubiera visto…_ el uniforme me delato, me imagino lo que haz de pensar "niña rica y mimada, igual que las demás" – respiro nuevamente aun mas profundo – Sakura… tu tienes novio.

-Pero no lo amas – dijo un chico que se sentó junto a ella.

-¡Shikamaru! – dijo ella sorprendida.

-No deberías de andar con Naruto si te sientes así.

-Lo se pero…

-¿pero?

-Lo siento Shikamaru, creo que soy una tonta.

-¿Te divertiste ayer?

-Si, fue grandioso, se que llegamos tarde al lugar, Temari tardo en convencerme.

-Te tengo un regalo – el chico busco en su mochila y saco una pequeña caja larga y delgada – toma – le dijo mientras le daba el obsequio.

Ella lo tomo y poco a poco lo fue abriendo, su mirada se ilumino y sonrió ligeramente – es…

-el World of Warcraft, instálalo en tu laptop, espero que te diviertas un poco.

-Gracias Shikamaru – Sakura no aguanto más y abrazo fuertemente a Shikamaru – eres el mejor amigo.

-En una semana habrá otra exposición, así que aparta la fecha.

-¿volveremos a faltar a clases?

-No, está vez será en Domingo.

-¿Pero Naruto?...

-Ese idiota no tiene importancia, que se las arregle sin ti – se puso de pie y a ella le ofreció la mano para levantarse – ya esta por llegar el metro, es hora de dejarte en casa.

-Si – contesto Sakura con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos su transporte llegaba y ellos subieron al vagón y se sentaron juntos mientras Sakura se recargaba en el hombre de Shikamaru, un chico apuesto pero de apariencia despreocupada, llevaba el pelo sujeto totalmente en lo mas alto de la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus ojos eran rasgados y de color café cual cacao, su piel era en tono morena clara y parecía ser el mejor amigo de Sakura.

Al fin llegaron a la casa de ella, él partió al verla entrar. Sakura entro a su habitación instalando inmediatamente su juego en la maquina, para su sorpresa no entendía nada de lo que veía, siempre había observado como juegan pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo ella misma, cerro su laptop y se recostó en su cama, mientras quedaba dormida.

Al día siguiente tomo su maquina y la puso dentro de su mochila mientras rápidamente salía de su casa con destino a la estación del metro, subió al vagón de las 6:15 y se sujeto fuertemente de un tubo cercano a la puerta, sabia que estando ahí tendría más posibilidad de verlo.

El metro paro en la estación donde el siempre lo tomaba, pero no subió, ni siquiera estaba en el anden esperándolo, la mirada de Sakura se entristeció – _hoy no le veré _- pensó y la hora de que ella bajara llego. Acomodo su mochila en la espalda mirando el suelo. Sakura era chica linda, pero débil, hasta hora solo había seguido las ordenes de sus padres y había vivido como ellos lo dictaban, su única libertad era la de ir sola al colegio, era algo por lo que había luchado y que había logrado, pero no sentía segura aun, algo le faltaba y ella lo sabía, estaba conciente de eso, cada paso que daba era una inseguridad atroz, por eso veía al suelo sabia que la etiquetaban por su uniforme, sabia que era despreciada por muchos pero aun así seguía sus camino. Al salir de la estación por alguna razón elevo su mirada, solo para darse cuenta que no estaba ni muy cerca de su escuela, frente a ella estaba el salón de videojuegos más grande e importante del lugar, ¿Cómo llego a el? No lo sabe, tal vez fue el destino, pensó en darse la media vuelta e irse pero no, cerro sus puños y sus ojos fuertemente y camino hacia el recinto. Cuando entro muchos la observaron, como si fuera un bicho raro, ¿Qué hacia una niña mimada y con uniforme en un lugar de ociosidad? Ella si sabía eso, quería jugar, a ella le gustaba y quería aprender.

-¿Qué es lo que desea? – pregunto un chico detrás de ella – ¿o solo te paraste para estorbar?

Sakura volteo con temor y al darse cuenta de quien estaba tras de ella se sorprendió aun más, quería decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca – yo… e… lo…

-Parece que solo vienes a estorbar - ¿Por qué Sasuke le hablaba así a ella? Es la chica que le gusta - Al menos deberías de hacerte a un lado, o necesitas a tu mayordomo para que te haga a un lado él.

Solo se escucho un golpe - ¡Idiota! – el rostro de Sasuke estaba marcado de rojo, Sakura le había abofeteado – no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa manera – los ojos de Sakura se tornaron cristalinos.

Sasuke llevo su mano a su mejilla, parecía dolerle pero su mirada estaba esquiva y fría, como si el golpe no le importara – si esperas que me disculpe… seguirás esperando – y siguió su camino empujándola con el hombre, mientras todos reían por aquello que había sucedido

_-N__unca debí haber entrado, nunca… él es… aun peor que Naruto_ – Sakura salio corriendo del lugar y se dirigió a la estación del tren, bajo las escaleras del lugar rápidamente, pero sus piernas estaban temblando y cayó al suelo, llevo su mano a su tobillo, sus rodillas estaban raspadas y sus lagrimas por fin decidieron salir, lloraba hondamente mientras los transeúntes solo pasaban a lado de ella sin tomarle importancia – _es un idiota, es un vago… _¡UN VAGO! ¡EL ES UN VAGO!...

-Lo se…

Ella levanto su mirada y allí estaba él extendiéndole la mano para levantarla, pero ella lo rechazo – si pudiera ponerme de pie lo hubiera hecho ya.

-Entonces estas herida – Sasuke inesperadamente la cargo y se dirigió con ella hacia el recinto.

-Bájame – dijo mientras pataleaba en los brazos de él – eres un idiota, eres…

-Deberías de callarte, una chica como tu no debería de usar ese tipo de vocabulario.

-¿Solo por mi uniforme, solo por que crees que soy una chica mimada y presumida?

-No… por que eres demasiado linda, y lo lindo se va cuando hablas así.

Sakura se sonrojo totalmente, y se quedo seria, no sabia que decir o como actuar, las palabras de él simplemente sorprendieron. Dejo de forcejear y el la llevo hasta una oficina de grandes ventanas desde donde podía verse toda la sala de videojuegos. La sentó sobre una mesa y saco un botiquín de una un mueble que estaba en el lugar.

-Levanta la falda – dijo el sin pensarlo, con un algodón en la mano.

-No haré eso.

-Solo hazlo o la herida se infectara.

Sakura levanto la falda hasta la mitad de su pierna, él limpio cuidadosamente y puso una venda después, enseguida le quito el zapato y sus calcetas y comenzó a revisar su tobillo.

¿Cómo sabes que tengo lastimado el tobillo?

-Por que cuando estabas en el suelo tu mano lo apretaba fuertemente el tobillo, así que supuse que te habías lastimado.

Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada – lo…

-Lo lamento… por lo de hace un momento

-Este…

-Bien… parece que tu tobillo esta bien, de cualquier manera lo vendare y harás lo mismo por dos días-

-Si…

-Y… ¿A que era a lo que venias?

-Quería instrucciones

-¿instrucciones?

-Si

-¿De que tipo?

Sakura tomo su mochila y saco su laptop, la encendió y le mostró lo que había intentado instalar sin éxito la noche anterior.

-El World of Warcraft … ¿Sabes jugarlo?

-No – contesto ella sonrojándose – quiero aprender a jugarlo

-¿Por eso viniste?

-Si.

-Ya veo – tomo la maquina y termino la instalación del juego – listo, solo falta que te registres - El lugar se lleno de un silencio incomodo – no sabes como se hace ¿verdad?

-No.

-Es sencillo…

Sasuke fue otro en ese momento, era atento y amable, ella estaba sorprendida por eso.

-Muchas gracias – dijo ella – y ¿donde pago la información que me estas dando?

Palabras equivocadas, Sasuke se retiro de ella rápidamente, mientras sus ojos mostraban molestia

-Debes de saber que no todos los favores se pagan con dinero – se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina - no será nada ya conoces la salida.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Solo vete, no debes de estar en este lugar.

-Esta bien, gracias – Sakura no sabia que había dicho para que él cambiara de actitud. Con dificultad salió de la oficina y bajo los escalones para después salir de aquel lugar. Tomo de apoyo la pared mientras marcaba por su celular – Shikamaru… ¿puedes venir por mí?

-"_¿donde estas?"_ – contesto él desde el otro lado de la línea.

-En el salón de videojuegos Uchiha.

-"_¿Qué estas haciendo en ese lugar?"_

-Solo ven por mí.

-"_Está bien, voy para allá"_

Sakura no trato de comprender lo que le había sucedido, Shikamaru llego al lugar y los dos partieron juntos, el no noto que estaba lastimada, ya que ella comino con normalidad hasta llegar a su casa.

Shikamaru solo la observo, sabia que algo malo había sucedido, pero no quiso preguntar en ese momento, sabía que ella le contaría tarde o temprano.

Y mientras tanto, Sasuke se estaba viciado en un juego, tenia la seguridad que en el lograría no pensar en lo que había pasado ese día, se sentía tonto por la manera en que trato a Sakura - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sasuke? ¿Qué no se supone que ella te gusta?... _claro que me gusta, aun mas que eso… ella me apasiona_… tengo que hacer algo al respecto con mi actitud pero…

Sasuke salio del salón y afuera ya era de noche, camino hacia la estación y tomo el metro, su mirada la dirigió hacia donde la vio por primera vez – _ella tiene que ser mi novia…_

_[[[[[[ ...::: O.O:::... ]]]]]]_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS a quienes se han dado el tiempo de leerme, y pues que bien que les guste el ffc, en verdad siento que estoy batallando con el debido a que no me agrada mucho la pareja, creo ques es para mi mas factible imaginar a Sasuke con Naruto pero por ahora hare un esfuerzo por sacar este ffc lo mejor que puedo, veran poco a poco la evolucion tanto de personajes como mia al escribir :p.... por ahora disfruten de este capitulo_

_!MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS!_


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3: RESET: COMENZANDO OTRA VEZ

Todas las cosas fueron diferentes a partir, él decidió continuar sus estudios pues estaba dispuesto a conquistar a la joven de aquel aroma sin igual, ella siguió su camino complementándolo con el videojuego, no se volvieron a ver.

Años mas tarde, la franquicia de videojuegos de Itachi pretendía crecer a un más, cubriendo campos inimaginables, traspasando fronteras y haciéndose mas poderosa, el problema era que necesitaba socios y eso no le agradaba del todo.

-No es posible que necesitemos de ellos.

-No hay otra manera Itachi.

Las voces estaban en una oficina de lujo, cada espacio y cada mueble acomodado en perfecta armonía, Itachi estaba detrás del escritorio, un gran ejecutivo sin duda, y acompañándolo se encontraba un hombre joven, pero de apariencia madura, sus cabello era gris y sus ojos eran increíbles uno en color gris y el otro lucia un rojo intenso llamativo sin duda, sus ropas no era un traje de marca como el de Itachi, mas bien era mas casual, con una chaqueta de cuello alta que lograba cubrirle parte de su rostro.

-Kakashi, es imposible que me una a esa familia, ellos han pretendido ganar mi territorio en muchos otros negocios, no pretendo entregarles uno en lo que por fin soy el mejor.

-No seas inmaduro Itachi, tienes muchas manera de hacer que ellos se mantengan al margen de tus negocios, solo necesitamos dinero.

-Tienes razón, pero será difícil entablar una conversación con ella.

-No te preocupes, accederá.

-Confío en ti Kakashi, no me decepciones.

Kakashi es el nombre de aquel hombre que al terminar la platica simplemente se levanto y salio del lugar, se dirigió al ascensor y bajo en el hasta el ultimo piso, su sorpresa fue al abrirse la puerta, Sasuke estaba ahí con aquella mirada retadora que no solía dejar a un lado, su manera de vestir había cambiado un poco, ya no usaba la ropa tan floja y su peinado parecía tomar forma, lucia unos destellos azules en la oscuridad total, aunque el fleco nunca lo retiro tal vez porque le daba personalidad, su piel ahora lucia mas blanca y parecía mas firme en su postura.

-Sasuke

-Kakashi

-Es sorprendente encontrarte por estos lugares

-No veo la gracia en lo que dices, trabajo aquí.

-Te parece si me acompañas a un asunto de negocios.

-Que más da.

Salieron del edificio y subieron a un automóvil que parecía imponer en el camino, de un color azul y caballo adornándolo al frente, su motor se escuchaba retador como rugidos de un animal que ansiaba salir corriendo a todo trote.

-No me molestaría que hablaras un poco.

-Itachi se esta cansando de mi.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cada vez me lleva a menos eventos.

-Tal vez estas pasando de moda.

-Tal vez si.

-Sasuke tu hermano necesitara de ti, en estos días, de tu fuerza frente al publico.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pretende cubrir más territorio, comprara otra franquicia.

-¿Está loco?

-Parece que si, pero lo hace por ti.

-¿Por mi?

-Sabe que la herencia de sus padres tu no la haz tocado en absoluto, así que pretende que entres de llenos a su negocio, tu manejaras la otra franquicia si logra adquirirla

-Sabe que detesto los negocios.

-Tal vez confía mucho en ti.

-El glamour y el dinero no es parte de mí.

-Pero lo tienes, sabes que eres de los más ricos de la región, sabes que si aprovechas eso que tienes serás más poderoso que tu mismo hermano.

-Ese dinero nunca lo tocare – Sasuke solo se disponía a mirar por la ventana, pensando en aquello que le decía Kakashi, en la razón que tenia, en que si lograba entrar al mundo de su hermano tal vez volvería a ver a esa chica, el aun no conocía su nombre, pero solía recordarla en cada momento.

-¿Me estas escuchando? - No hubo respuesta - ¿Sasuke?

-¿He?... si lo lamento.

-Bien, parece que llegamos – el auto entro a un mansión enorme, donde lo estacionaron cercano a la puerta principal – conocerás a una mujer de gran personalidad el día de hoy.

-Espero que no te refieras al tipo de mujer que ves en ese libro que siempre traes contigo – dijo Sasuke en un tono serie y sarcástico.

Ambos entraron dirigiéndose a una sala, en el camino se sorprendieron de la increíble posada, parecía un hotel mas allá de un hogar, pero el silencio y la soledad se mostraban totalmente, parecía no haber vida allí dentro, cada paso que daban repartía un eco en todo el pasillo por el que circulaban, retratos, espejos, figuras de mármol, todas las pareces y pasillos cubiertas de gran lujo y precisión, al fin llegaron a una sala, donde por supuesto el lujo quedaba de sobra, tomaron asiento mientras la servidumbre les ofrecían algo de beber, lo cual ambos rechazaron, paso un tiempo y el silencio de aquello comenzaba a tornarse incomodo en toda su expresión.

-Estoy aburriéndome

-No te desesperes, la paciencia es buena y tú debes de saberlo.

Sasuke no respondió mas, se calmo aspiro fuertemente y de pronto su semblante cambio, aspiro nuevamente con mayor profundidad, sin duda era aquel aroma, no había dudad alguna, no lo había logrado captar debido a la sorpresa de aquel monumental lugar, pero lo percibió – _es imposible Sasuke –_ pensó él –_ no hay razón para que te alteres_ – el silencio se termino al momento en que una mujer rubia de un cuerpo voluptuoso entro en aquella sala.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí Hatake.

-Tsunade, tenía tiempo sin verte, pero me doy cuenta de que sigues igual de hermosa.

-No seas tonto en tu manera de hablar – esa mujer paresia tan sencilla, su manera de vestir era simple, pero no por eso sensual, y su gran escote lo demostraba – y ¿Quién es este chico tan apuesto que hoy te acompaña? – dijo mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

-Es Sasuke Uchiha…

-Así que tu eres el hermano menor de Itachi – ella sonrió burlonamente.

-No pareces llegarle ni a los talones.

-Mi hermano y yo somos dos personas totalmente diferentes "señora" - ¿molesto? Claro, a Sasuke parecía no agradarle mucho aquella mujer.

-Lamento el comportamiento de Sasuke – interrumpió Kakashi – es aun muy joven para tratar negocios.

-Es verdad, ¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita esta vez?

-Itachi desea hacer negocios contigo.

-¿De cuanto estamos hablando?

-De mucho dinero.

-Esto me gustara, pasemos a mi oficina para hablar de una manera mas… - volteo a ver a Sasuke – tranquila.

-Bien. Sasuke no demoro.

Tsunade y Kakashi entraron a una oficina la cual cerró sus puertas dejando al chico molesto por lo ocurrido fuera. Se puso de pie y comenzó a observar todo. De pronto el sonido de lo que parecía ser una risa se escucho fuera del lugar, le agrado y nuevamente aquel aroma apareció, ese aroma que le hacia perderse y sentirse extraño, que le hacia calmarse y tomar un tiempo para disfrutar – _no es posible, ¿será ella?_ – se acerco a la puerta para ver si lograba escuchar mas allá de aquella risa, pero solo logro escuchar pasos que se aproximaron y él corrió rápidamente a sentarse en el sillón donde estaba antes, saco un PSP y simulo que jugaba. La puerta se abrió, quien estro fue un chico de pelo alborotado y rubio, de ojos azules cual agua cristalina y de su mano venia ella.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? – pregunto Naruto, pero no hubo respuesta - ¿Por qué no me respondes? – insistió el rubio.

Sasuke viro su mirada hacia el, viéndolo retadoramente, pero su vista se desvió al verla a ella, trato de no ponerse nervioso y respondió – No es necesario que eleves la voz, te escucho perfectamente.

-Debes de venir a pedir trabajo seguramente – continuo Naruto – pero no te lo daremos

-Naruto – dijo en voz baja Sakura mientras le jalaba el brazo – no digas eso.

-Sakura… tu solo dedícate a callarte.

-Si – respondió ella mientras bajaba la mirada, se ruborizo de la vergüenza.

Sasuke se puso de pie frente a Naruto – no le hables de esa manera.

-Y ¿Quién eres tú para decirme como tratar a mi chica?

-¿Tu chica?

-Así es.

-Ya veo – Sasuke miro detenidamente a Sakura, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, su ojos jade estaban nublados y sin brillo, su semblante era opaco y sin vida pero ¿Y la risa de hace un momento? ¿Acaso aquella dulce risa fue totalmente fingida? Algo sucedía, ella no era mas aquella que vio en el metro aquel día – es tu chica… más no tu esclava.

-Deja de observarla así, pareciera que te da lastima.

-El que me da lastima eres tu, con todo tu dinero y no poder tener ni siquiera el amor.

-Sasuke – dijo ella – no…

-¿Le conoces? – pregunto Naruto molesto mientras la jalaba del brazo.

-Si – dijo ella doliéndose.

-¿De donde? – Sasuke solo observaba como Naruto trataba a Sakura, se lleno de cólera, sus puños estaban apretados a su costado, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría

-El es… - solo se escucho el golpe de una bofetada, seguido por el de ella en el suelo, ella quedo tirada, doliéndose, estaba asustada, paralizada, sus reacciones fueron nulas, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, de ellos querían brotar lagrimas, pero el shock no le dejaba actuar.

-Eres un imbecil – grito Sasuke mientras le coreaba un golpe que lanzo a Naruto al suelo.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? – le grito Naruto mientras llevaba su mano a la mandíbula.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle? – y se lanzo sobre él, ambos comenzaron a tirar golpes – ella es una chica – Sasuke parecía tener el control, tenia a Naruto bajo de él mientras continuaba propinándole un golpe tras otro. Sakura estaba aun asustada, sin moverse y Sasuke la miro, miro como le veía con pavor y el se detuvo con el puño en lo mas alto, solo la observo, no pudo seguir, y Naruto aprovecho esto para lanzar a Sasuke y continuar el golpeándolo. Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de pronto y Naruto al darse cuenta se quito rápidamente de arriba de Sasuke.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?

-Ese vago golpeo a Sakura – respondió Naruto – ¿No es así Sakura?

Sakura levanto la mirada y vio a Sasuke que aun estaba en el suelo, ella temblaba y su voz parecía no querer salir – SS… si – el llanto por fin broto, sus mejillas se humedecieron totalmente.

-¿Eso es verdad Sasuke? – pregunto Kakashi.

El la observo, no podía quitar la mirada de ella - _¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué mintió de esa manera tan vil? _– se pregunto insistentemente.

-Sasuke

-Yo me voy de aquí – se puso de pie y la mira mientras salía, el parecía aun mas furioso, salio de la mansión sin un rumbo marcado.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes dos – dijo Tsunade señalando a Naruto y Sakura – Kakashi, dile a Itachi que espere mi visita, con gusto cerraremos el negocio.

-Yo le diré, y lamento lo que sucedió, sin duda alguien miente en este lugar.

-Lo se.

-Bien, me retiro nos veremos luego – Kakashi se fue mientras en el lugar quedo aquel silencio maldito que acompañaba aquella casa.

-Naruto contigo hablare después, así que lárgate de aquí – Tsunade parecía también estar molesta. Naruto obedeció y salio del lugar – Sakura, eres realmente una tonta, con ese semblante de niña mimada y sin esperanza nunca serás del agrado de Sasuke y haberlo culpado por lo que paso, solamente a ti se te ocurre hacerlo.

-Tenia miedo – dijo la peli rosada mientras secaba sus lagrimas – Naruto me da miedo.

-¿Entonces por sigues con él?

-No lo se.

-Ya estas estudiando una carrera, tu madurez debería ser proporcionalmente igual, pero aun te portas como una niña

-Tsunade…

-Vete de aquí, espero que esto te enseñe a portarte como una mujer y no permitir que te pisoteen por mucho que sientas miedo.

-Tsunade… - Sakura tenia un nudo enorme en la garganta, quería soltar en llanto pero no lograba hacerlo

-Vete a ahogar en tus videojuegos

-Si – ella se puso de pie y salio, cerro la puerta y se quedo recargada en ella – _Él tenia razón, soy una niña mimada_ –

Sakura camino hacia la puerta quedaba afuera y salio de la mansión, siguió caminando por las calles, no se dio cuenta de cuanto había caminado, no sentía el cansancio y se detuvo en una parque, lo observo bien y se dirigió a los columpios donde se sentó, saco su celular y marco, pero nadie contesto, lo cerró y guardo. El día había decidido cerrar sus cielos, aquellas nubes estaban negras en su totalidad y la lluvia comenzaba a caer, ella seguía en el mismo lugar y pareciera que había soltando en llanto, pero sus lágrimas se confundían entre la lluvia fuerte que caía. Alguien paso frente a ella y se sentó en un lugar libre a su lado.

-Tienes buenos amigos – Esa voz, no había duda, era Sasuke quien estaba junto a ella, pero Sakura no volteaba verlo, seguía llorando – Me gustaría saber por que me culpaste a mi… pero no es necesario.

-Lo… lo lamento.

-Igual yo.

Ella trago saliva, temblaba – perdón – se encogió de hombros y oculto aun mas su rostro entre su pelo – soy la chica mas tonta de todo el mundo, no logro hacer nada bien, permito que todos pasen sobre mi y ahora lastimo a la persona que me… - sintió un calor profundo, aquel lugar era sin duda calido, los brazos de Sasuke la tomaron entre ellos, ella logro escuchar el corazón de él, estaba nervioso, ella no pudo mas, sus sentimientos colapsaron, el llanto se ahondo mas y parecía no terminar. Sasuke la cargo y la llevo a su departamento que no estaba lejos de ese lugar, en el camino ella quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó en un cuarto extraño y junto a ella estaba un gato que ronroneo al verla.

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto algo desorientada mientras los recuerdos vinieron a su mente rápidamente, levanto las sabanas y vio que alguien le había cambiado de ropa, se puso de pie y salio del cuarto, solo para encontrarse a Sasuke en la cocina preparando lo que parecía ser el desayuno - ¿Tú… - ella se sonrojo – tu me cambiaste de ropa?

El sonrió ligeramente – no me creas tan pervertido.

Sakura desvió la mirada – perdón por las molestias.

-No fue ninguna molestia, para mi fue un placer ayudarte…

-Gracias.

-No sabia que fueras amiga de Shikamaru

-¿Le conoces?

-Si, es mi vecino.

-¿Vecino?

-Si, el vive aquí a lado mío, me dijo que le habías llamado y que seguro estarías en el parque de aquí cerca, me pidió que fuera por ti, ya que él no esta en la ciudad.

-Ya veo – se quedo seria un momento - ¡Gracias Sasuke! – sonrió, ella le regalo una sonrisa igual que la del metro, el aroma regreso, aquel aroma a cerezos estaba presente, aquello se estaba volviendo un vicio, su aroma, su ser.

Sasuke estaba sonrojado totalmente – bien desayunemos, no creo que puedas ir a tu casa aun, no ha parado de llover, espero te guste – dijo mientras acomodaba la mesa – no es un gran desayuno pero será algo.

Sakura tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa y probo la comida, Sasuke había preparado Hot Cakes, la cara de Sakura se sonrojo totalmente al sentir el sabor de la miel y del suave pan en su boca.

-Son… deliciosos.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto Sasuke mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado – que bien que te gustaron.

Ambos terminaron el desayuno y ella se puso de pie para recoger los platos, ella sabia que era una niña mimada, pero también conocía de los modales que existían cuando se estaba en una casa ajena. El trato de evitar la molestia de ella y le tomo del brazo.

-No es necesario que lo limpies, yo lo haré.

-No es molestia

Ambos forcejearon un poco, hasta que Sasuke tomo los platos y los puso nuevamente en la mesa, lo que vino en seguida fue algo que ninguno se esperaba, Sasuke le tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia él, su mano acaricio suavemente las mejillas rosadas de ella, tratando de no lastimarla por el golpe que traía.

-Eres realmente hermosa, tu aroma me vuelve loco y tu mirada tan dulce.

-Sasu… ke.

Sus miradas estaban unidas, los ojos azabaches de él y los jades de ella se mezclaron entre palabras que no eran necesarias pronunciar, sus labios poco a poco se fueron uniendo, el necesitaba probar aquellos dulces labios color cerezo, quería sentir la humedad de su boca, quería probarla totalmente, mientras ella deseaba que el diera el primer paso, ansiaba que él la besara, se sentía segura entre sus brazos, lograba sentir el latir del corazón de ambos, estaba perdida entre el aliento de él, un calor que emanaba junto a sus labios, estaban casi rozando el uno con el otro, ella cerro sus ojos para sentir aun mas y él hizo lo mismo.

-¡Sasuke! – un grito afuera llamo.

Sasuke bajo la mirada maldiciendo el momento – demonios, tenia que ser ella.

-¿Ella? – pregunto desconcertada Sakura.

-Lo… lo lamento Sakura.

-¡Sasuke! – insistían afuera

-¡Enseguida voy! – respondió él, abrió la puerta y entro una chica rubia, era Ino – no es necesario que grites así.

-Y ella ¿Quién es?

-Es una prima

-¿Prima?... tú no tienes primas.

-O vaya me descubriste.

-Sasuke explícame ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-No es lo que tu crees, aunque algunos detalles si.

-No me digas que es una… debes de serlo – se dirigió a Sakura – eres tan… simple, y esa cara, ese golpe, parece que Sasuke le gusta ser rudo…

Sakura no decía nada, parecía aceptar todas aquellas cosas que Ino le decía, solo bajaba la mirada, sabia que Ino no podía pensar otra cosa de una chica que esta sola en la casa de un chico, era de mal gusto y para malas interpretaciones.

-Deja de decir estupideces – interrumpió Sasuke – ella es mi novia.

-¿Qué dices? Y ¿Dónde quedo yo? Se supone que yo soy tu novia.

-Tú lo haz dicho, supones que lo eres, pero no es así, es algo que tu y mi hermano quisieron creer, de lo cual yo no he aceptado tal cosa, así que Ino, por favor, vete de mi casa ahora.

-Esto es una guerra frentona, Sasuke será mío.

-Lárgate ahora – Ino se fue del lugar dejando un ambiente incomodo – lamento que pasaras por esto.

-¿Novia? – dijo en una suave voz Sakura, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban aun mas rojas.

-Sakura yo…

[[[[[[[[ .......:::: O.O ::::...... ]]]]]]]]

Hola hola, mucha gracias por sus reviews, cada uno de ellos me ha ayudado para darle mas sentido a mi historia, considerando que no es mi pareja favorita y que no me agradaba del todo, ahora comienzo a comprenderla y a aceptarla, espero no defraudarlos esta vez ni en el futuro, muchas gracias nuevamente y disfruten del capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento haberme tardado tanto para este capitulo, estuve demasiado ocupada en mi trabajo y no me daban tiempo de escribir nada. De igual manera me tome un poco el tiempo para escribirlo, batalle un poco y mas después de que el capitulo anterior quedo en suspenso, pero ya esta aquí el capitulo 4 espero lo disfruten y pues, perdón de antemano si me excedí en la manera de tratar a Sasuke

.

CAPITULO 4. READY! GO! UN VICIO QUE ANHELO CAMBIAR

.

-Sakura yo… - Sasuke tomo un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas, esquivo la mirada al suelo mientras su mano se dirigió a su cabello, una acción premeditada después de error había sucedido – yo… lo que dije hace un momento… - alboroto su cabello mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, como queriendo desvanecer la imagen de ella que estaba frente a é y creer que todo aquello que sucedía en ese momento había sido una jugada del destino para comprobar que tan verdadero era el sentimiento de él hacia ella. Abrió los ojos al sentir el tacto suave de la mano de la chica en su hombro. Trago saliva lentamente y bajo su brazo hasta quedar parejo con el otro y alzo la mirada, solo para encontrarse con los jades de ella – Sa… kura yo…

-No es necesario que digas nada Sasuke – una suave voz salio de ella, pero de igual manera se escuchaba lo entrecortada que estaba. Ella deseaba llorar, deseaba salir corriendo de aquel lugar – comprendo que solo lo dijiste para sacarte de la situación – ahora fue ella quien desvió su vista hasta colocarla en la ventana. Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo; el viento jugueteaba con los gotas recias que caían en la misma dirección, no parecía terminar pronto – creo que tengo que irme – dijo ella finalmente y camino lentamente hasta la habitación de Sasuke.

.

Sasuke seguía en la misma postura, parecía haber quedado hipnotizado. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando ella decidió salir. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. Camino hacia la puerta lentamente, parecía querer que él la detuviera.

.

-Nos veremos después, no tardan en llegar por mí.

-Si… esta bien – fue lo único que dijo.

.

Sakura ya había cruzado la puerta. El quedo solo mirando hacia fuera, esperando quizás que ella regresara, pero igual no paso.

.

-Eres un tonto… _lo se_ - De su bolsillo del pantalón saco una cajetilla, de la cual tomo un cigarrillo y lo puso en su boca – no es momento de llorar Sasuke, la cosa ya esta hecha. Lo echaste a perder otra vez – encendió el cigarro mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Se miro fijamente en el espejo. Esperaba ver algo más de él o algo más de lo que observaba. Miro analizando cada detalle mientras el lugar se llenaba de humo. Su cigarrillo se consumía lentamente. Un suspiro se escucho hasta la sala del departamento – es necesario ¿es necesario olvidar? – Se pregunto, y una pequeña risa le respondió – ella nunca será para ti – abrió el botiquín de donde saco una jeringa y un pequeño sobre – es necesario…

.

Sasuke preparo una sustancia con un polvo y un poco de un líquido que tenía en un pequeño gotero. Aquello tomo un color rojo brillante y lo coloco dentro de la jeringa. Busco nuevamente dentro del botiquín para después sustraer una liga. Tomo aire mientras el cigarrillo aun se consumía en sus labios. Ato la liga a mitad de su brazo, un poco mas arriba del codo. Espero que una de sus venas resaltara.

.

-Es una dosis mayor que lo normal, pero es necesaria.

.

La aguja entro lentamente por su vena. Cerró sus ojos en señal de dolor. La sustancia rojiza se esparció dentro de él. Retiro la jeringa y la arrojo lejos. Al abrir lo ojos estos parecían desorbitarse rápidamente, sus pupilas se dilataron en el instante.

.

-Hermano…

.

Llevo su mano a su pecho, algo no andaba bien. Un dolor parecía apoderarse de él. Camino hacia la puerta mientras el lugar se tornaba borroso. Todo comenzaba a girar a su alrededor. Las ideas por su cabeza comenzaba a girar rápidamente, atropelladas unas por otras. Dio unos cuantos pasos pero su control en si termino. En segundos él estaba tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de un dolor que parecía quemarlo desde dentro. Quería gritar pero solo se escuchaba un sollozo triste y débil emanar de su boca ya seca por las reacciones de aquella sustancia. La sala parecía cambiar de formas y el poco a poco se sumergía en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, dolor, exaltación, algo que no pudo controlar.

.

:::::::::::::

.

-El casi me besa – ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en casa de Tsunade. Sakura estaba en su cuarto recostada en su cama, entre sus brazos tenia prisionero un pequeño oso de peluche. Ella sonreía, estaba feliz – nunca pensé estar en esa situación.

-Y… ¿Por qué te fuiste de su departamento? – pregunto Shikamaru mientras jugaba en la computadora del escritorio.

-Porque se que no le intereso como novia.

-Casi te besa, y por la manera en que lo contaste no parece que haya sido solo por que si – dejo a un lado el teclado y volteo a ver a Sakura, quien ya se había sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Tú crees?

.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Sakura. Quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Sakura se sonrojo. Sus miradas estaban unidas.

.

-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?

-Esto…

.

Un beso resulto de todo aquello. Shikamaru tomo de la nuca a Sakura delicadamente para aprisionarla contra él. Sakura quedo perpleja. Sus ojos se tornaron más grandes, dejando ver la sorpresa que aquello representaba. El beso parecía ser mas profundo que solo una simple unión de labios. La lengua de él jugueteo dentro de ella, quitándole hasta el más ligero aliento. Las mejillas de Sakura mostraban la sangre acumulada en ellas, tomando un calido color rosado. Ella por fin cedió, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. La respiración parecía faltar. Se entrego a aquel beso sin resistirse. Unos segundos eternos pasaron. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y se alejo de ella lentamente mientras un pequeño hilillo de saliva era el fiel testigo mudo de lo que había sucedido. Sus miradas parecían conversar.

.

-Shikama…

-Shhh – susurro mientras su dedo se posaba en los labios de ella – imagina que este beso es de él – se incorporo, la miro fijamente como ella llevaba sus manos a sus labios – si quieres repetirlo… - ella lo miro – búscalo.

-Shikamaru –

.

Shikamaru salio de la habitación, dejando aun más en controversia los sentimientos de Sakura. Las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente en ese momento. Ella deseaba gustarle a Sasuke ahora más que nunca. Anhelaba pasear de la mano de el como novios. Pensaba en que serian una gran pareja si ella cedía un poco a sus sentimientos y dejaba el orgullo a un lado. Pero el recuerdo de ese fugaz momento le hacía pensar de igual manera en Shikamaru, su amigo fiel e incondicional. Ese beso le había hecho dudar de todo lo que parecía efímeramente claro.

.

El moreno por su parte continúo su camino hacia su departamento. Escuchaba música mientras sus pasos lo dirigían. Las calles aun mostraban rasgos de la lluvia de días pasados. No era un largo camino hasta su hogar. El complejo habitacional estaba a unas cuadras de la lujosa casa de Sakura, no era necesario tomar el metro. Al llegar al edificio el gato de Sasuke ronroneaba desde la esquina.

.

-¿Chidori? Ese Sasuke, algún día su gato se perderá – Shikamaru tomo al gato dirigiéndose al departamento de su amigo, se sorprendió al ver la puerta entreabierta – parece que hoy no fue su día – antes de entrar se detuvo – _que diría si le digo que bese a la chica que le gusta… seguro me mata_… ¡Sasuke! – decidió entrar sin esperar la respuesta. El gato salto de sus brazos y se adentro en la sala – entupido Chidori – se escucho un maullido pequeño – Sasuke ¿Dónde diablos estas? _Si es que estas_ – Shikamaru siguió caminando y se detuvo en un segundo, su rostro se lleno de sorpresa y miedo al mismo tiempo – ¡Sasuke! – se acerco a el rápidamente. Checo pulso y respiración – parece que aun estas aquí – lo cargo y llevo rápidamente a su habitación. Tomo el teléfono y marco al hospital – una ambulancia por favor – dio instrucciones de cómo llegar mientras observaba a su amigo inconciente en la cama. Colgó el teléfono con dificultad. Sus manos temblaban y buscaba la manera de tranquilizarse mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. Fue al baño a echarse agua en el rostro. Su mirada se quedo atenta a su reflejo en el espejo, para después desviarse por algo que en el suelo llamo su atención. Se dirigió hacia el fondo de aquel baño y entre sus manos tomo aquella jeringa que aun tenia un poco del líquido rojizo - ¡Maldición Sasuke! ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

.

Un golpe se escucho en la puerta del lugar. Cuando salio del baño los paramédicos ya estaban en la sala esperando instrucciones.

.

-Por aquí – señalo Shikamaru hacia la habitación.

.

Los hombres entraron rápidamente a revisarlo. El se acerco a uno de ellos y le entrego la jeringa que había encontrado. El paramédico le observo mientras tomaba aquella prueba de lo que sucedía

.

-Creo que él se inyecto esa cosa.

-Bien, nos llevaremos al chico al hospital general.

-No es necesario, llévenlo al Hospital Paramount.

-¿Tiene como pagarlo?

-Créame que si.

-Está bien.

.

Shikamaru se hizo a un lado mientras veía como se llevaban a Sasuke en la camilla.

.

-¿Estará bien? – pregunto seriamente Shikamaru

-No lo sabemos, la sustancia que se inyecto nunca la habíamos visto. En el hospital le diremos bien sobre su estado.

-Gracias.

-¿No ira con nosotros en la ambulancia?

.

El parecía como hipnotizado, no lograba comprender aquello que había sucedido. Sasuke nuevamente iría al hospital por consumir drogas.

.

-Joven, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Perdón – despertó de su trance – si iré – Shikamaru subió a la ambulancia y está partió rumbo al hospital.

.

::::::::

.

El día había terminado, la noche estaba repleta de estrellas en aquel universo incógnito. Sasuke había ingresado a la sala de urgencias, su corazón sufría de taquicardia. Para su medico fue increíble que aun siguiera vivo tomando en cuenta la enfermedad del joven Uchiha.

.

Shikamaru esta en la sala de espera. Solo observaba la señal detrás de una enorme ventana a su amigo que estaba rodeado de cables y tubos. Un respirador le ayudaba en su labor de vivir.

.

A lo lejos se veía venir Itachi. Su rostro mostraba la molestia clara del momento.

.

-¿Qué sucedió? – su voz seria y fría hacían sentir el respeto que representaba

-No lo se.

-Eres su amigo y vecino – lo miro con rencor, fría y calculadoramente - ¿Qué diablos sucedió?

-Itachi, no es necesario que me hables de esa manera. Eres demasiado problemático – se puso de pie, casi quedando a la altura del mayor de los Uchiha – yo solo encontré tirado en la sala de su departamento y llame a la ambulancia. Lo demás ellos te lo dirán.

-Eres prudente con tus palabras – se acerco a Shikamaru hasta quedar en el oído de él – si me entero que eres tu quien le da la droga a mi hermano… te juro que acabare contigo – le dijo en susurro

-No te preocupes, tus manos no se mancharan con mi sangre – Shikamaru se hizo a un lado y camino lejos del lugar.

.

Itachi cambio su semblante al ver a su hermano, se lleno de un poco de tristeza. Sus puños se apretaron fuertemente. Estaba consternado ante la escena que veía. Un nudo en su garganta se acumulo, trago saliva con dificultad mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba su cabeza.

.

-Itachi – una voz familiar

Itachi miro a su izquierda solo para encontrarse con colega y amigo Kakashi – Kakashi – una ligera sonrisa de alivio se postro en aquel pálido rostro – llegas por fin.

-¿Cómo esta él?

-No lo se, el medico aun lo esta valorando.

-Que fue esta vez.

-No sabes que droga fue.

-Es un tonto, si sigue así morirá en menos de un año.

-Parece que aun no comprende la gravedad del asunto.

-¿Su enfermedad?

-Si.

-Sasuke esta demasiado hundido.

-Siento que hay alguien detrás de todo esto y tengo que averiguar quien es.

Kakashi tomo el hombro de Itachi, mostrándole su apoyo y la seguridad que necesitaba – todo estará bien, ya lo veras.

-Eso espero.

-Seños Uchiha – el medico por fin salía.

-Doctor… ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?

-Por el momento fuera de peligro. Su corazón por fin se estabilizo. Lo mantendremos aquí una semana.

-y la droga que consumió ¿Qué es? – pregunto Kakashi

-De eso necesitamos hablar en mi oficina. Síganme por favor – el doctor camino, marcando la dirección hacia donde deberían de ir.

.

Shikamaru solo los observo. Camino hacia la habitación donde Sasuke y decidió entrar. Lo observo con rastros de miedo, dolor, lastima, un sin fin de sentimientos que le cubrían al verlo así.

.

-Si Sakura conociera este lado tuyo dudo que te siguiera amando – observo la placa donde venían los datos de su amigo – eres demasiado problemático, tal parece que quisieras morir.

-Shikamaru…- una voz débil y quebrada se escucho – quiero morirme.

-¡Sasuke!

-Todo… todo… me duele… - las lagrimas de Sasuke comenzaron a correr. Aquel dolor que decía sentir parecía no dejarle vivir – Shikamaru… haz… que pare… por favor.

-Sasuke, no te preocupes todo estará bien – Shikamaru presiono el botón de emergencia que enseguida trajo a una de las enfermeras.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto ella.

-Sasuke despertó, no soporta el dolor.

-Lo lamento joven, no podemos darle ningún analgésico ni nada que le quite el dolor, comprenderá que son drogas y no podemos suministrárselas en ese estado.

-Entiendo – observo a Sasuke como parecía dolerse mas.

-¡SHIKAMARU! ¡POR FAVOR! – Sasuke pronuncio con dificultad.

.

Un grito débil, una suplica por el dolor. Shikamaru se tenso totalmente, un escalofrió le cubrió. La enfermera le dio dos pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarlo. Lo peor estaba por venir.

.

::::::::::::

.

Muchas gracias por leerme a:

.

_LunaSuk-chan_

_coolstar  
__setsuna17_

_c!n_

_lili-little-small-witch_

_saku saku uchiha_

_setsuna17_

_anne_

_Asura Aoi_

_love-sasusaku4ever_

_setsuna17_

_Annamariia_

_laurita261_

_Cris0408_

Sus comentarios me han sido de gran apoyo ( ¬ ¬ los tuyos tambien musume)...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Game Over: TE NECESITO

.

.

La semana en que Sasuke debía de estar internado ya había pasado. Fue sin duda una de las semanas más pesadas para él debido a la desintoxicación por la cual paso solo. De sus amigos solo Shikamaru sabía de su estado, aun así opto por no acudir al hospital. El día en que le dieron de alta salió antes de que su hermano llegara. Itachi no se sorprendió por nada al ver la habitación sola, observo por un momento la cama, como esperando que su pequeño hermano apareciera. Fuera de la habitación le esperaba Kakashi.

.

- Parece que nuevamente decidió huir – dijo Kakashi desde fuera.

- Sasuke es un tonto. Quisiera entender por que hace todo esto, pero no tengo ninguna respuesta.

- Si me lo permites puedo hacerme cargo de él.

- ¿De que manera lo harías?

- Tengo que llevarlo lejos de todo esto. Estoy seguro que alguien del medio es quien le proporciona las drogas.

- Tenemos que encontrar al maldito que esta haciendo esto.

- Creo saber a donde se dirige ahora mismo, si me lo permites…

- Encuéntralo, y si va por alguna dosis, no dudes en acabar con los que le suministran la droga.

- Entiendo Itachi. Esto puede divertido.

.

Kakashi salió del hospital en su automóvil, tomo la autopista en dirección desconocida perdiéndose entre los grandes edificios de la ciudad.

.

Por otra parte Sakura se encontraba en la casa de Shikamaru, tratando de que este le diera información sobre el chico que ella amaba.

.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decir donde esta?

- Porque no se donde esta – el cuarto de Shikamaru estaba abarrotado de afiches de sus videojuegos favoritos, además de tener la mayoría de las consolas y los juegos acomodados en perfecto orden sobre un gran mueble. Tenia una pantalla de LCD la que hacia de todo aquello algo monumental. En el escritorio su computadora era el complemento indispensable, sin duda alguna era una habitación digna de una Gamer.

- Vamos Shikamaru eso ni tu mismo lo crees.

- El me pidió que no te lo dijera.

- Ya veo – su rostro empalideció, su boca dibujo una mueca de disgusto que acompaño a su mirada salpicada de tristeza – tal vez no quiere que le busque.

- Todo lo contrario, el desea verte…

- Entonces…

- Teme que lo detestes por lo que es…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Él te lo dirá con el tiempo.

En ese momento el celular de Sakura sonó – me llego un mensaje.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Espera… - los ojos de Sakura mostraron sorpresa al comenzar a leer aquello y una pequeña sonrisa se dejo ver adornando su cara.

- ¿y bien?

- Es Sasuke, quiere que lo vea en Akihabara

- ¿Akihabara? Pero eso esta a dos horas de aquí.

- Tengo que ir Shikamaru – Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla saliendo rápidamente de su habitación.

- ¿Ahora que estará planeando Sasuke? – El celular de Shikamaru timbro con un tono peculiar del juego Mario Bros - ¿Tú? – Al contestar la voz que escucho parecía haberle sorprendido - ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿No se supone que estés en el hospital?

- "Me han dado de alta"

- Y ¿Qué haces en Akihabara?

- "No sabía a donde ir, no quería que mi hermano me encontrara tan fácilmente"

- Espero que ya estés mejor y que no pienses cometer ninguna locura.

- "¿Sakura está contigo?"

- Si, salió corriendo de mi habitación en cuanto le enviaste el mensaje.

- "Shikamaru… quisiera preguntarte algo realmente importante"

- ¿Qué sucede?

- "¿Te ha dicho Sakura… si ella me… si ella me ama?"

- Puedo decirte que ella siente algo por ti… pero no esta realmente segura de eso… pero ella en verdad quiere… - Sasuke colgó – quiere algo serio contigo – Shikamaru miro el celular, su rostro denotaba seriedad – eres un tonto Sasuke, antes de estar de tu lado estaré con ella, no permitiré que le hagas daño es amiga de Temari y mía, una gran amiga.

.

::::::::::::

.

Sakura tomo el tren con destino a Akihabara. Su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa inocente, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida ese verde jade lucia como nunca. Ella se acurruco en el asiento y quedo dormida abrazada de una bolsa en forma de un gato azul marino. Después de todo tardaría solo dos horas en llegar a su destino.

.

Akihabara por fin, un distrito repleto de electrónica. La zona favorita de las Geek y los Otakus. Sakura había llegado, ahora el problema era encontrar a Sasuke entre tanta gente, entre tanto bullicio. Ella camino por un largo rato entre las calles chocando con un sin numero de personas "extrañas", entre hombres que intentaron tocarla y pedían una foto junto a ella. Un salvador, el celular sonó y decidió entrar a una tienda a contestar, parecía falsa alarma solo un mensaje llego de aquel sonido. Ella lo observo, era Sasuke: "Búscame en la tienda Chokuto, aquí estoy esperándote".

.

- Sasuke me esta esperando – Sakura giro su cabeza y busco al encargado de la tienda, al verlo no dudo en preguntarle por la dirección del lugar – disculpa ¿podrías decirme hacia donde queda la tienda llamada "Chokuto"?

- Claro - respondió el joven – es muy cerca, solo tienes que caminar cinco tiendas más – el joven sonrío – esta en esta misma acera.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

.

La peli rosada camino hacia la dirección que el chico le indico, ya tenia miedo a cada paso que daba se notaba. Cuando llego se quedo fuera esperando, observando y pensando en si debía o no entrar a ese lugar que se veía solo desde fuera. Trago saliva y entro cuidadosamente, los chicos que estaban dentro la veían de manera despectiva, después de todo una chica como ella era raro verse por esos lugares.

El local estaba lleno de maquinas de videojuego, computadoras y algunas mesas con sillas, al fondo del lugar había una barra de bebidas donde se encontraba un hombre alto y de aspecto duro. Sakura camino hacía la barra.

.

- Dis… disculpe – estaba nerviosa – nnnn… no conoce…a… Sasu…

- Parece que si viniste – Sakura volteo de inmediato para verificar si era él quien hablaba – pareces sorprendida.

- Lo estoy – Sakura miro fijamente a Sasuke, no sabia si ese aspecto pálido y sin vida se debía a las luces tenues del lugar o era porque así estaba – no se que decir.

- Vamos, hablamos dentro - él con un ademán le indico el camino a una oficina – es mas privado de esa manera.

- Está bien – ambos entraron, Sakura se sentó junto al escritorio mientras Sasuke ocupaba la silla principal. La oficina se inundo del deliciosos aroma a cerezos que ella emanaba, un ambiente cálido y seguro se lograba respirar – ¿este lugar es tuyo?

- Se podría decir que si - Sasuke desvió su mirada lejos de los ojos jade de ella.

- Me pediste que viniera por alguna razón.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de todo lo que pasa aquí, de las personas, su manera de vivir?

- Si, es un lugar extraño, nunca había venido a este lugar, me dio un poco de miedo.

- Este es mi mundo Sakura – Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió a Sakura – esta es la manera en que vivo, tu no perteneces a esto. No se si tu sientas algo por mi pero… yo si siento algo por ti, cada vez que te veo siento las fuerzas recorrerme, cuando aspiro el aroma tuyo tan peculiar, tu ojos Sakura, llenos de vida de felicidad, tu me llenas de esperanza…

- Sasuke…yo…

Sasuke dio un paso atrás dándole la espalda a Sakura – hoy recién salí del hospital…

- ¿Estabas enfermo?

- Estoy enfermo Sakura… tuve una sobredosis de una droga llamada Angel Oscuro… casi muero… si Shikamaru no hubiese llegado seguro muero en mi departamento.

- Entonces tú… eres…

- ¿Drogadicto?... algo así – se giro y la vio directamente a los ojos, ella estaba por llorar estaba sumida en lagrimas que no permitía dejarlas correr – no te digo esto para que llores Sakura.

- Es que no puede ser que tu…

- No soy quien creías… soy una mala persona que solo busca su interés propio, nunca saldría contigo si se que te lastimaría – Sasuke no apartaba la mirada de con ella – Puedo asegurar que haz perdido los ánimos.

- No.

- ¿no?

- Nada de eso, si haz tenido el valor para decírmelo es porque realmente te preocupa estar bien conmigo y eso… - Sakura abrazo a Sasuke sin previo aviso, lo estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos – eso me hace feliz.

- Sakura.

- Sasuke yo te amo, se que es tonto decirlo pues nos conocemos muy poco, pero te amo, no me quiero preguntar por que ni si estoy bien o mal, solo disfruto el amarte…

- Ya no sigas…

- Pero se que tu necesitas crecer y yo… necesito dejar de ser una niña mimada.

- Nada de eso, tú eres perfecta.

- Te amo Sasuke.

.

El quedo sorprendido ante lo que ella hizo. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más ella lo beso, sintiendo por fin los labios que tanto anhelaba besar, reclamar aquel beso que un día se quedo en el aire, un beso largo y tierno, que ella interrumpió con un suspiro, le tomo del rostro y lo miro fijamente, aquellos ojos azabache que mostraban valor y al mismo tiempo ansias de amor y comprensión.

.

- Cuídate Sasuke se que harás lo correcto y nos volveremos a encontrar y cuando eso suceda… seremos felices juntos – una gran sonrisa era el juego perfecto para esos ojos brillantes como piedras preciosas.

- Sakura…

.

Sakura salió del aquel lugar chocando con el costado de Kakashi quien entraba a la oficina.

.

- ¿Y quien era ella?

Sasuke tenia un sonrisa en su rostro – ella… ella es Sakura.

- ¿Sakura?

- Creo que me he hecho adicto a ella.

- En verdad estás loco – Kakashi lo miro fijamente, pensando en la extraña expresión que el tenia en su rostro - Tu hermano te busca…

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- Tenerte controlado ¿Qué más?

Sasuke rió sarcásticamente al escuchar a Kakashi – Dile a mi hermano que no se preocupe más por mí, creo ser lo suficientemente grande como para responsabilizarme de mis actos.

- No parecía así la última vez.

- La última vez aun no encontraba mi camino, ahora necesito algo más fuerte, esa droga que casi me mata no es nada comparada con la que he encontrado.

- Pensé que habías decidido dejar esas cosas.

- Así es Kakashi, esta nueva dosis me hará cambiar totalmente, necesito trabajar duro, es la más cara entre las sustancias existentes y es la que mas ansió probar.

- No se si decirte que estas loco o que sigas adelante.

Sasuke miro a Kakashi detenidamente – seguiré adelante.

- Bien, solo no me metas en esto, no quiero ser cómplice de lo que te suceda.

- ¿Cómplice? Tú serás más que eso.

- ¿Qué dices? – El joven de cabello blanco estaba intrigado por aquello que dijo el menor de los Uchiha - ¿Por qué estaría involucrado yo en tus intentos de suicidio?

- Aun no comprendes nada. Parece que el romance que tienes con mi hermano te ha quitado ese lado analítico.

- ¿De que diablos hablas?

- De nada – Sasuke sacudió su cabellos – necesito remodelar este lugar y necesito de tu ayuda, no quiero que mi hermano se entere.

Kakashi tomo aire profundamente – No se que planes estés tramando, pero aun así te ayudare.

- Por eso me agradas.

- Creo que eso lo tomare como un cumplido. Ahora vamos a casa tu tienes que descansar.

- No lo necesito estoy bien

- Mi condición para ayudarte es que te veas al cien, en el estado en el que te encuentras ahora eres realmente vulnerable.

Sasuke miro a Kakashi sin decir palabras, y asintió con la cabeza.

.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, Sasuke aun luchaba contra la adicción, sabia que era un proceso difícil que no pretendía dejar que le venciera, pero sucumbía y aprovechaba esos momentos solo para cubrir una pequeña dosis de la droga, se sentía mejor cuando el ángel viajaba por sus venas y le daba calor a cada milímetro de su cuerpo, era sensación agradable y dolorosa después, pero simplemente era algo que no podía dejar. El necesitaba algo más fuerte y si no lo tenía en el momento haría lo que fuera por calmar esa ansiedad.

.

:::::::::

.

- Quiero saber que esta pasando con Sasuke – en un pequeño cuarto adornado por una sala semicircular y una mesa al centro, un joven castaño y de apariencia robusta conversaba con otros que estaban junto a él.

- Sigue comprando dosis con más regularidad.

- Eso es bueno – dijo una rubia que entraba a la habitación.

- Ino.

- Chouji – Ino se sentó junto a Chouji – tus drogas son muy efectivas.

- No entiendo por que quieres Sasuke en ese estado.

- Es por que no quiero que esa mocosa mimada se acerque a mi Sasuke.

- ¿Sakura verdad?

- Creo que si

- No te preocupes hermanita, puedo hacer algo con ella.

- ¿algo?

- Es la manera más fácil de separarlos.

- ¿Qué es lo que harás?

- Eso, tendrás que descubrirlo tú.

.

::::::::::

.

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba en su casa recostada en su cama, aun pensaba en lo que había sucedido días antes y las cosas que Sasuke le había confesado. El timbre sonó, para minutos después escuchar que llamaban a su puerta.

.

- un momento – ella se puso de pie y recogió las cortinas para que entrara más luz, después se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió – Shikamaru

- Sakura.

- Lo siento. Pasa, hoy me sorprendiste.

- Tenía tiempo sin venir, ¿Por qué no haz ido a mi casa? Temari me ha preguntado por ti

- Porque… - se deja caer en su cama – tengo un problema Shikamaru

- ¿Qué paso con Sasuke?

- Me dijo todo

- ¿a que te refieres con todo?

- Me platico que me yo le gustaba y todas las razones de porque se sentía atraído por mi – Sakura se sonrojo – fueron palabras tan lindas.

- Veo que por fin se decidió.

- Me sorprendió.

- Pero…

- También me platico lo de las drogas y que estuvo hospitalizado.

- También eso…

La cara de Sakura se entristeció ligeramente – no supe si lo que hice fue correcto, el me dijo que yo no merecía estar con él por esas razones, que merezco algo mucho mejor, y…

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Lo bese.

Shikamaru comenzó a reírse, se burlo del momento y de lo que recién escuchaba - ¿En verdad hiciste eso?

- No es cosa de risa… también le dije que lo amaba – Sakura se encogió entre sus hombres totalmente ruborizada

- Ya veo. Sakura, eso fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.

- ¿Enserio?

- Vayamos a tomar un café – Shikamaru se dirigió al escritorio y encendió la computadora – te espero aquí, cámbiate, báñate, arréglate haz lo que tengas que hacer yo aquí te espero.

- Está bien.

Media hora después Sakura sale lista para ir de paseo – ¿crees que me veo bien?

- ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre preguntan eso?

- Porque nos interesa lo que ustedes piensen de nosotras

- Ustedes las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas.

- Pero no puedes vivir sin nosotras – ella se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla – eres un grandioso amigo.

- Deja de decir tonterías y vayámonos.

.

Salieron del lugar y tomaron el tren, ella iba del brazo de él, tal vez por que sabía que sin él no habría tenido la fortaleza de decirle a Sasuke lo que ella sentía. Fue un viaje corto hasta llegar a un gran mall. Entraron a una cafetería y ambos ordenaron. Tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos que estaba adornada por un pequeño florero abstracto. Sus bebidas fueron servidas y ambos platicaron, tal vez como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

.

- Pronto volveremos a la escuela.

- Amo la universidad, en ella no esta muy marcada la clase social a la que perteneces.

- Aunque todos saben de que familia vienes y más si Naruto esta cerca.

- Naruto.

- ¿No te ha llamado?

- Todos los días

- ¿Sasuke sabe que aun andas con él?

- Ya no ando con él.

- Tienes que arreglar eso, mientras Naruto crea que aun eres su pareja no te dejara en paz.

- Lo haré entrando a clases.

- Este lugar comienza a ser aburrido, ¿te gustaría ir a los videojuegos?

- Si.

.

Al salir notaron que el cielo se había cerrado, las nubes cubrieron cada rincón del cielo, decidieron seguir caminando. Se dirigieron a la parada del camión, donde iban no estaba lejos del lugar.

.

Ese día la diversión termino con las primeras gotas de lluvia. Un auto se paro frente a ellos y dos hombre descendieron del vehículo con armas y tomando a ambos por la fuerza y subiéndolos junto a ellos. El auto arranco estrepitosamente. La cara de Sakura estaba llena de pavor, no entienda nada de lo que sucedía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar mientras veía a Shikamaru que aun forcejeaba para liberarse. Fue un camino largo, tal vez el mas largo de sus vidas. Llegaron a un lugar que ambos desconocían. Les hicieron entrar a la fuerza a un cuarto donde solo había una cama. La primera reacción de Sakura fue acudir a los brazos de Shikamaru, ella aun lloraba.

.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? – pregunto el castaño.

- Acción.

- Ni se les ocurra tocarla.

- No es necesario que nosotros lo hagamos.

Sakura estaba llena de pavor, tenía sus ojos apretados y hundía su cara el pecho de él - ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

- Vamos hermosa ven – uno de los hombres jalo a Sakura del brazo mientras ella se aferraba a los brazos de él gritando y suplicando por ayuda. A Shikamaru lo tomaron de los brazos para que no intentara nada – llévenla a otra habitación – la sacaron llevándola a la habitación de junto y dejándola sola.

- ¡Si a tocan les juro que lo pagaran duro!

- Shikamaru, tendrás que hacer algo muy malo, pero si no quieres que le suceda nada a Temari y a Sakura, seguro lo harás.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Temari y Sakura en todo esto?

- Si no me equivoco, esta es la casa de tu novia - el hombre le mostro una foto en de la casa de Temari.

- ¡Malditos!

- Este es un trabajo que nos pidieron hacer y tenemos que cumplirlo, y si no quieres que le pase nada a tus dos mujeres – el tipo rió sarcásticamente – tienes que hacer lo que te digamos.

- Solo si prometen que no las tocaran.

- Claro.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Harás que sea tuya.

- ¿Qué demonios quieren decir con eso?

- Vamos Shikamaru es tan simple, tendrás sexo con Sakura.

- ¡Están locos, nunca haría eso!

- Tienes que hacerlo. Es fácil apagar una vida sabes.

- No se atrevan.

- También podemos inyectarle esto y hacerla adicta al igual que Sasuke - de su bolso saco un frasco similar al que Sasuke tenia en su casa el día que lo encontró inconsciente.

- Solo si ella esta de acuerdo lo haré – Shikamaru bajo la mirada, estaba totalmente lleno de vergüenza y coraje, sentía odio y desesperación.

- Lo estará.

.

Minutos después trajeron a Sakura, se veía asustada y no dejaba de llorar.

.

- Shikamaru.

- Sakura… yo… no…

- No quiero morir – dijo ella mientras le veía con sus grandes ojos inundados de lagrimas – no quiero morir.

- Tiene que parecer que ambos lo disfrutan – interrumpió uno de los hombres – así que no quiero lagrimas.

- Perdóname Sakura

.

Shikamaru se acerco a ella y la beso delicadamente, mientras le quitaba la chamarra que poseía, sabia que en sus brazos tenía a una mujer débil que en cualquier momento sucumbiría ante el dolor. Sus manos cubrieron su espalda para darle seguridad. De su boca sus labios bajaron al cuello. Comenzó a desabotonar su blusa mientras continuaba besándola. La despojo de su prenda mientras el dejaba su torso desnudo ante ella. Las delicadas manos de Sakura se posaron el pecho de él, tal vez tratando de imaginar que aquello era solo un mal sueño. Shikamaru comenzó a sentirse bien con aquella situación. Nunca había visto el cuerpo de ella en ese estado, era hermosa, su delgada figura y sus piel suave. Ella en cambio sentía con sus manos el pecho firme de él, con cada músculo marcado delicadamente para darle un aspecto varonil. El seguía besándola, pensando quizás que de esa manera retrasaba lo que tenia que hacer. Bajo el cierre de la falda de ella, y la dejó caer al suelo, perfecta, Sakura era simplemente perfecta. La tomo delicadamente y la recostó en la cama, se acerco a su oído y le susurro – Sakura, eres bellísima, lo lamento tanto – ella derramo una lagrima y tomo aire, aire que el tapo con un beso en su boca, un beso lleno de pasión, su lengua jugaba con la de ella, un beso correspondido, y el se detuvo.

.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto uno de los hombres

- No puedo hacerlo

- Bien, podemos hacerlo mas fácil. Puedo llamar ahora mismo y decir que hagan lo que quieran con ya sabes quien.

- Shikamaru hazlo, no quiero que ella sufra. Además tú y yo somos amigos, esto quedara entre nosotros.

- Sakura…

Shikamaru tomo violentamente a Sakura por las muñecas besándola por todo el cuerpo

.

- Lo lamento Sakura.

.

Retiro sus bragas y el termino de desnudarse, estaba sobre ella, respirando profundamente, la veía, observaba el final de su amistad, estaba consciente de que nada seria como antes. La tomo de sus piernas y la acerco a su cuerpo, entro en ella suavemente. Sakura dio un gemido de dolor a cada vaivén de sus caderas con las de él. Shikamaru se recostó sobre ella cuidando de no poner su peso por completo. Sakura le abrazo, quería tener la seguridad de no estar sola ante aquel dolor. El trato de calmar cada gemido sofocándolo con sus besos. Cada vez los movimientos eran más rápidos y ella comenzaba a excitarse.

.

Al día siguiente ambos dormían en la misma cama, desnudos, abrazados, dándose calor, pues esa noche había nevado en la ciudad. El despertó y la miro mientras ella aun dormía, acaricio suavemente sus mejillas que aun mostraban rasgos del llanto de la noche. No lograba comprender como el pudo haberle hecho semejante daño, tomo su chamarra y la tapo, el se puso su pantalón. Observo el lugar, no había nadie, no había ruido alguno, solo una carta en una mesa junto a la puerta.

.

Shikamaru comenzó a leer


	6. Chapter 6

Este capitulo esta algo fumado xD! pero disfrute escribiéndolo, espero lo disfruten y no se molesten por la situación en la que pongo a Sakura y a Sasuke y a Shikamaru….ajaja…u_u sorry por poner a todos en situaciones extrañas y raras.

.

CAP 6: Healer: EN TUS BRAZOS ESTARE BIEN

.

.

Shikamaru no lograba comprender como el pudo haberle hecho semejante daño, tomo su chamarra y la tapo, el se puso su pantalón. Observo el lugar, no había nadie, no había ruido alguno, solo una carta en una mesa junto a la puerta.

.

Shikamaru comenzó a leer:

"No es necesario que agradezcas lo que paso. Te advertimos que no puedes mencionar a nadie que fuiste obligado, de lo contrario quien se las vera mal será Temari"

.

Shikamaru apretó fuertemente la hoja entre su puño, la furia lo recorría a tal grado que golpeo la diminuta mesa.

.

_-¡Malditos! Soy una maldita porquería_

.

La puerta de la habitación se entreabrió. Decidió salir para comprobar que estaban solos. Era realmente una casa deplorable, la suciedad se lograba ver por doquier. Las paredes llenas de moho y putrefacción, agrietadas por el paso de los años en total abandono. Las puertas de las habitaciones denotaban el paso del tiempo en soledad. Shikamaru se dirigió a un cuarto al fondo, al abrir la puerta un chillido de dolor provocado por el oxido hicieron eco en todo el lugar, entro a paso corto para encontrarse con lo que parecían haber sido en el pasado los aposentos de una niña. Una cama pequeña con algunas maqueñas cubiertas de polvo estaban al centro de la habitación, las paredes con un viejo papel tapiz desgarrado daban seña de melancolía. A su mente vinieron imágenes del día anterior. Una niña… él había… ella aun era virgen. Shikamaru le arrebato algo que realmente podía decir que era suyo, tal vez lo más valioso para una mujer.

.

-Shikamaru – era la voz de ella tras de él, un nudo en su garganta se formo, trago difícilmente saliva – Shikama…

-Sakura – él se giro lentamente, al verla noto que solo portaba la chamarra que él dejo sobre ella, su cara estaba cubierta de rastros de llanto, ella no era más la chica que él conocía, se veía distinta, sus ojos verdes habían perdido la vida y la alegría, era el rastro de lo que la mañana anterior fue. Sus piernas se trabaron, quería correr y abrazarla y decirle que todo había sido un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, pero él se daba asco, le daba asco haberla visto como mujer, haberla amado por un momento. Era un sentimiento de culpa que le recorría totalmente, que le hacia alejarse de ella. Su rostro no expresaba más que incertidumbre, mientras le observaba esperando que le diera una respuesta a todo aquello.

-Shikamaru… - dio un paso hacia él, pero shikamaru retrocedió – Shikamaru – los ojos ella se cubrieron nuevamente de lagrimas

_-No llores más_ – pensó él.

-¿Por qué te alejas? Necesito un abrazo – las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas rosadas que mostraban el frió que en el lugar asistía – no te alejes tú.

-Sakura… no… no te acerques.

-Pero Shikamaru… – ella se seguía acercando, y el retrocedía mientras miraba al suelo.

-Solo aléjate

-No… tú no me puedes hacer esto.

-¡Entiende Sakura no quiero estar cerca de ti más!

.

Sakura se quedo perpleja ante esas palabras, sus pies se juntaron al siguiente paso, sus rodillas temblaron y sus manos se fueron a su rostro. Sakura comenzó a llorar desconsoladoramente, poco a poco fue sucumbiendo ante el dolor, se fue haciendo pequeña en su lugar, quedo reducida a nada con aquellas palabras.

.

-Sakura – camino hacia ella y se puso a su altura – Sakura- ella seguía cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos y rodillas – Sakura por favor – ella volteo a verle, con aquellos ojos inundados, ese brillo no era el que él esperaba ver.

-Te odio Shikamaru, eres aun peor que Naruto

.

Sakura se levanto rápidamente, corrió hacía la habitación que antes ocuparon y tomo algunas cosas para después salir corriendo de aquella casa. Shikamaru solo la pudo observar, el sabía que después de aquello su amistad había terminado, estaba conciente que el daño que le hizo no era algo simple ni fácil de olvidar, no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera.

.

-Mujeres… son tan problemáticas – Shikamaru mostró su dolor, por su rostro una lagrima busco su camino hacía el fin.

.

Sakura estaba perdida, no sabía en donde estaba y la única ayuda que podía haber tenido se había quedado atrás. Llego a la estación del tren donde espero sentada. Su mirada estaba perdida, su rostro ya no tenía alegría. Tomo su celular y lo prendió, tenia llamadas perdidas de su madre. Pero su sorpresa fue aun peor cuando vio las fotos que estaban en el, fotos donde mostraban lo pasado en la noche, fotos que fueron enviadas a Sasuke. Nuevamente las lágrimas aparecieron. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién y por qué lo había hecho?

.

::::::::::

.

Shikamaru había llegado igual a su casa, la seriedad estaba enmarcada en sus facciones. Entro al baño y se quedo bajo la regadera por largo tiempo. Trataba aun de asimilar aquello, de entender lo que "él" había hecho.

.

El timbre del departamento sonó. Se dirigió a la puerta, para encontrarse con Temari detrás. No supo que decir, sus ojos esquivaron los de ella. Con la mano le indico el camino a sentarse, pero ella quedo de pie, le observo detenidamente, sabía claramente que algo le sucedía a él. ¿Por qué esperar? Ella lo abrazo, no espero palabra alguna. Shikamaru lloraba, se abrazo fuertemente del cuerpo de Temari, el dolor por fin había hecho que sucumbiera. Temari lo sujeto fuertemente, quedaron abrazados en el suelo, él en su regazo llorando sin consuelo. Temari no entendía el dolor de su amado, pero que importaba, estaba sufriendo y ella tenía que apoyarlo. Ambos subieron al sofá, él se quedo dormido en las piernas de ella, Temari le observaba, parecía un niño que buscaba protección.

.

Afuera la nieve seguía cayendo. El timbre sonó nuevamente, Temari fue esta vez quien abrió y Sasuke era quien esperaba afuera. Su cara estaba llena de coraje, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas al por mayor.

.

-Sasuke

-¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?

-Esta dentro dormido ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Necesito hablar con él despiértalo.

-No haré eso.

El le lanzo una mirada fría y retadora, sonrió irónicamente – Temari tu me caes muy bien y Shikamaru también, pero lo que hizo, me traición y te traiciono. Así que quítate.

-No lo haré Sasuke, no te dejare pasar en ese estado.

Sasuke tomo a Temari por los hombros y la empujo fuera del departamento cerrando la puerta.

-¡Shikamaru! ¿Dónde diablos estas?

Shikamaru se levanto del sillón - ¿Sasuke? – despertó bien.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Lo que hiciste fue demasiado bajo! ¡Me la quitaste! Lo único que en verdad me sostenía, tú… tú lo tomaste.

-Sasuke, quisiera poder explicarte pero…

.

Sasuke se lanzo sobre él, dando un golpe tras de otro sobre Shikamaru. Estaba totalmente lleno de ira, el odio viajaba por cada músculo en cada golpe. La sangre comenzó a correr. Los golpes en la puerta se escuchaban, Temari estaba desesperada y queriendo entrar. Sasuke no tenia tregua seguía golpeando y Shikamaru solo trataba de cubrirse. La culpa le invadía, sabía que lo que había pasado era necesario para la paliza que recibía.

.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Shikamaru? Tú tienes a Temari, no era necesario que me quitaras a Sakura.

-Sasuke – Shikamaru le miro, no había expresión, era la mirada de alguien que esperaba ser castigo – no pude evitarlo.

Sasuke grito y continuo golpeando – eres un maldito, un maldito, un maldito – Shikamaru dejo de moverse, estaba inconsciente, Sasuke se puso de pie, le observo por un momento, era su amigo quien yacía en el suelo cubierto de sangre, sangre que estaban de igual manera en sus manos.

La puerta se abrió, Temari observo a Sasuke salir, sus manos cubiertas de sangre le hicieron sentir escalofríos. El se detuvo frente a ella – él se lo merecía.

-Sasuke.

-El toco a mi Sakura.

Sasuke se fue caminando lentamente. Ella temía entrar, dudo a cada paso – ¡Shikamaru! – corrió hacía el al verlo en el suelo cubierto de sangre – Shikamaru responde, vamos despierta – Temari comenzó a llorar, abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo inerte de Shikamaru – Shikamaru, no te preocupes todo estará bien – tomo el celular y marco a emergencias.

.

La ambulancia llego, subieron a Shikamaru rápidamente. El hospital general fue su destino. Ella se quedo en la sala de espera, estaba confundida, no entendía lo que había pasado. Gaara y Kankuro llegaron minutos después. Ella temblaba, los dos hermanos le abrazaron.

.

-Algún familiar del joven Shikamaru – varias horas después salio el medico.

-No tiene familiares aquí, pero yo soy su novia.

-El joven Shikamaru entro en estado de coma, los golpes en su cabeza fueron demasiados y en el estado en el que estaba, su cerebro no soporto más el estrés, lo lamento.

Temari comenzó a llorar – eres un maldito Sasuke…

-Bien, avisare si hay algún cambio

-Gracias doctor – respondió Gaara- el doctor desapareció al fondo del pasillo.

-Temari ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto? – pregunto Kankuro

-Él… él fue quien golpeo a Shikamaru.

-Sasuke – interrumpió Gaara - ¿Por qué él haría esto?

-Tengo que ir con Sakura, ella seguro sabe porque.

-¿Sakura? Cada vez entiendo menos – el pelirrojo continuo - ¿necesitas que te lleve con ella?

-Si, por favor Gaara.

.

::::::

.

Sasuke estaba llegando al local comercial "Chokuto" cuando miro que fuera había alguien sentado en el suelo, el pelo lograba delatarla ¿Cómo no distinguir esos cabellos rosados? Se paro junto a ella.

.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Sasuke?

-Sakura ¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Necesito… – parecía que ese día ella no pararía de llorar – necesito hablar contigo y explicarte algunas cosas.

-Entremos – dijo él

.

Ambos entraron al lugar. Estaba la remodelación a medias, el trabajo quedo inconcluso. Llagaron a lo que antes había sido una oficina. Y se sentaron en una especie de sofá que estaba en el lugar.

.

-Habla rápido.

-Tienes las manos llenas de sangre.

-Lo se, golpeé a tu novio.

-¿Naruto?

-No, ese era tu novio.

-Entonces ¿De quien hablas? – los ojos de Sakura se abrieron rápidamente – ¿no habrás tu?

-Golpeado a Shikamaru – Sasuke observo sus manos – si, así fue. Lo golpeé hasta cansarme, hasta sentirme satisfecho por lo que tu y él me hicieron, pero aun siento el odio recorrerme.

-Sasuke puedo explicarte.

-Me explicaras, me dirás que no lo disfrutaste, que fue contra tu voluntad – el sarcasmo en su risa y su tono se notaron – ¡por favor Sakura! Se ve claramente que disfrutabas cada momento.

-No es verdad, yo no…

Sasuke se fue contra ella – eres de lo peor, tu y Shikamaru, era tan obvio, siempre juntos, en la habitación de uno y de otro – Sasuke observo la chamarra que ella portaba, era la misma de las fotos – así que vienes de allá – Sasuke abrió violentamente la chamarra de ella, estaba desnuda, tomo aire hondamente.

-Sasuke me lastimas.

-No te preocupes, el también lo hacía y pareció no dolerte.

-Sasuke…

.

Sasuke le beso mientras sujetaba las dos muñecas de ella con una sola mano y con la otra comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura.

.

-Eres mas bella de lo que creí

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Pensé que vendrías a demostrarme que me amas a mí.

-No de esta manera. No entiendes ¡Sasuke!

-Eres realmente hermosa Sakura, tu olor, tu aroma, tu esencia, me enloquecen

.

Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuerpo de ella, sus pechos su vientre. Sakura ya no sabía que hacer, estaba inerte, su cuerpo no se movían, sus ojos ya no lloraban más. Sasuke la acariciaba tratando de saciarse de ella por completo. Besaba sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos los acariciaba suavemente y besaba su vientre. Sasuke la miro fijamente mientras habría las piernas de ella, su mano poco a poco fue deslizándose por su pierna hasta llegar al sexo de ella, ella tuve una reacción, un poco de excitación, los dedos de él la acariciaban suavemente y entraban y salían de ella. Sakura sentía un placer pagano, ella quería estar con él, pero no era la manera en que lo deseaba. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a las caricias de él y aun más cuando su boca siguió el camino de sus manos.

.

-No solo tu aroma, eres perfecta, sabes… tan bien.

.

Sakura temblaba. Sasuke la tomo bruscamente y la volteo, nuevamente acaricio sus pecho y su vientre dejando la delicadeza de lado, recordó que ella había sido de otro hombre, el coraje le lleno por completo. El entro en ella rápida y dolorosamente, la sensibilidad la dejo de lado. Sakura comenzó a gritar de dolor, se aferraba al sofá con sus manos lo más fuerte posible. El fue violento sin pensarlo un segundo ¿Eran las drogas o era él mismo quien actuaba?

.

La noche llego, Sakura estaba tendida en el sillón, con rostro empapado en lágrimas y la mirada perdida, había sido tomado a la fuerza por la persona que ella amaba, su cuerpo había sido utilizado como un objeto, el dolor la recorría. Sasuke dormía frente de ella, su brazo tenía la marca de la droga que se inyectaba. Ella se levanto con gran esfuerzo, el vientre le dolía y un hilo de sangre recorría su pierna, tomo la chamarra y se la puso. A pasos torpes salio de aquel cuarto, tratando se sostenerse con lo que a su paso encontraba.

.

-Sakura – dijo Sasuke desde la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura se detuvo al escuchar esa pregunta – Tú… tu…

-¿Qué fue lo que hicimos? No recuerdo muy bien.

-Me violaste.

-Eso no es verdad… no… no puede ser verdad – Sasuke sacudía su cabello tratando de despertar de algún trance.

-Lo que paso entre Shikamaru y yo… no fue nada, a el lo obligaron a tomarme, pero…

-Sakura

-El me hizo el amor comparado con lo que tú hiciste hoy.

-Ya recuerdo, pero… Mientes, esas fotos, yo no pude rebajarme a tal grado, estaba molesto, pero no hice lo que dices.

-Golpeaste a Shikamaru y me violaste… yo solo necesitaba de ti, de un abrazo, yo solo necesitaba cariño

-Sakura – Sasuke encendió la luz del lugar y vio el frágil cuerpo de ella, la sangre que por sus piernas corría en ligeras y delgadas líneas.

-Ellos tenían razón… no me creerías, estarías tan drogado para hacerlo, pensé que eran mentiras y vine, pero me equivoque – Sakura siguió su camino él ni siquiera la detuvo.

.

Sakura salió del local y se encontró con una chica rubia que ya había visto anteriormente. La chica se acerco a Sakura hasta quedar en su oído.

.

-¿Qué se siente que la persona que te gusta haga algo en contra de voluntad?

Sakura palideció – Tú.

-No preciosa, yo no hice nada. Todo lo hicieron ellos, ellos te arruinaron la vida, las personas que mas querías te han lastimado y te han dejado sola.

-¿Por qué?

-Comprende que Sasuke es solo mió, yo lo acepto como es y no espero que cambie en absoluto…

.

Sakura ignoro y siguió caminando

.

-Aunque me ignores, ahora estas consciente de que tu vida es un asco total.

.

::::::::

.

-¿Dónde demonios esta Sasuke?

-Recién me llamo, dice que necesita hablar con nosotros.

-Kakashi es necesario hacer algo con él, lo estoy perdiendo.

-No te preocupes Itachi pronto llegara al fondo.

-Es lo que no quiero. No quiero verlo arrepentido de sus actos.

.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y quien entraba era Sasuke, su pálido rostro y sus manos aun cubiertas de sangre seca hicieron que Kakashi y su hermano se pusieran de pie rápidamente.

.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste? – pregunto Itachi

-Hermano, hice lo peor del mundo.

-Espero que no hayas matado a nadie – continuo Kakashi

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro que mate el corazón de quien realmente me importaba

-Necesito que me lo platiques todo –

.

Itachi regreso a su asiento, mientras Kakashi aun permanecía al lado de Sasuke. El joven de ojos azabache comenzó a platicarles todo, al menos lo que recordaba. Los rostros de los dos mayores no lograban demostrar la frustración, el enojo y un sin fin de emociones que sintieron al escuchar el relato tan vil.

.

Kakashi se puedo de pie afirmando con la cabeza a Itachi que había comprendido la misión que tenia esa noche. Salio del lugar, subiendo a su fiel auto, el estero marcaba el track siete: Painkiller de Judas Priest alegraba el momento. Kakashi sentía un gran placer recorrer su cuerpo y la música de fondo parecía darle poder.

.

:::::::

.

El centro de la ciudad estaba cubierto por luces de infinidad de colores. El lugar parecía tener vida propia, música, baile, gritos, carcajadas, todo lo que era referente a fiesta o un gran carnaval, la noche se veía transformada en día. Dentro de uno de los edificios, la fiesta estaba al máximo.

.

Chouji el hermano de Ino se divertía a lo grande con un exquisito banquete. Infinidad de jóvenes de cuerpos esculturales bailaban para él. Su risa escalofriante se escuchaba aun más que la música del ambiente. Parecían todos divertirse a lo grande.

.

Pero no todo podía ser diversión entre drogas y depravación dentro de aquel lugar de mala muerte. El cañón horrísono de una Mágnum detuvo el alboroto que dentro se suscitaba. Varios cayeron ante los pies del chico de los ojos con bicolor, su rostro denotaba que tenía una sonrisa dibujada, pero su chaqueta de cuello alto le impedía verse. Las ráfagas de fuego cruzaban de un lado a otro de ese gran salón, la gente corría despavorida tratando de ocultarse de las pequeñas dagas de plomo. Kakashi caminaba lentamente, disparando sin pensar. Su camino termina la estar frente a Chouji. La Mágnum es alimentada nuevamente mirando fijamente al que frente a ella esta, esperando ser disparada y apagar una vida más.

.

-¿Quién demonios eres y que quieres en mi Bar?

-Esa no era la respuesta – la Mágnum escupió fuego, cuatro balas directo a la cabeza. La sangre corrió, Chouji se desvaneció ante los que estaban junto a él – no era necesario que abrieras la boca – el cinismo en su tono de voz se noto, la alegría de aquella sangre se logro apreciar con tanta naturalidad.

-Parece que la fiesta empezó sin mi – una voz tras de Kakashi, una voz bastante familiar.

-Tu – Kakashi se giro con el arma elevada para que esta quedara pegada en la frente de aquel que reclamaba la diversión – Naruto.

-Kakashi, parece que sabes como arreglar los negocios.

-Solo me gusta eliminar la basura – cargo el ultimo la ultima bala - puedo ayudarte también a ti, claro esta si así lo deseas.

-Kakashi no hago nada debido a que no deseo escándalo ni policías en mis bares.

-No es que no los quieras, sabes que si entran al lugar encontrarían toda la porquería que tienes aquí dentro.

-Si no es mucha molestia, desearía que te retiraras de aquí.

-Si, ya me iba – Kakashi bajo su arma, miro detenidamente al que mato con anterioridad – y perdón por arruinar la fiesta, negocios son negocios – guardo la Mágnum entre sus ropas y salio del lugar con pasos seguros, pasos firmes.

-¡Esto es no es un espectáculo! La fiesta termino

.

Naruto se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Chouji. La sangre corría por los orificios de la cabeza. La mirada inexpresiva del rubio dejaba mucho de que pensar.

.

-Siempre supe que eras el menos indicado para hacer esta tarea, solo fuiste un desperdicio – se sacudió el cabello un poco – creo que Ino se molestara por esto.

.

El ojiazul dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar. Algunos hombres comenzaron a limpiar todo el desorden que había quedado.

.

:::::::

.

Sakura caminaba aun por las calles oscuras, sus piernas torpes le impedían caminar con soltura. Su mirada perdida daba seña de una muerte espiritual agónica. Era quizá un milagro que pudiese haber caminado tanto, débilmente lograba sujetarse de lo que tenia en el camino. Grandes y lujosas casas parecían ahora rodearle, ella levanto fijo su mirada a lo lejos, esperando tal vez que su peregrinar terminara y diviso dos figuras familiares, sin duda era ellos. Gaara y Temari estaban fuera de su casa. La ojijade se detuvo, recargo su cuerpo en la pared tomando de manera abrupta tanto aire como pudo.

.

-¡Temari! – grito Sakura llamando la atención de la que ella suponía aun era su amiga - ¡Temari!

-¿¡Sakura!? – Temari corrió hacia ella, pero antes de llegar del todo se detuvo, la observo, se veía realmente deplorable - ¿Qué… qué es lo que te paso?

-Temari, perdóname - ¿lagrimas? No ya no había mas lagrimas que derramar – todo fue mi culpa – Sakura abrazo a Temari fuertemente tratando de encontrar consuelo en esos brazos – Shikamaru… él… a él lo obligaron a violarme… Temari… Sasuke… él se entero…

.

Temari la alejo de ella, la mirada de la rubia no lograba creer aquellas palabras, negaba con su cabeza lo que escuchaba. Nada de lo que ella decía podría ser verdad.

.

-Venia por respuestas, pero creo que tú y Sasuke se encargaron de hacer algo realmente malo contra Shikamaru.

-Temari…

-Eres de lo peor Sakura.

.

Temari se dio media vuelta dejando a Sakura en aquel lugar. La rubia desapareció entre la nieve que comenzaba a caer. Mientras Gaara solo observaba a como se hermana se iba del lugar. Se acerco a Sakura.

.

-No se que demonios le hayas hecho a mi hermana, pero creo que tu no tienes la culpa, vamos ven – Gaara le extendió la mano mientras ella solo lo observaba – te llevare con Hinata – Sakura respondió y tomo su mano.

-Gracias Gaara.

Gaara tomo un poco del puño de su manga con el que limpio el rostro de ella – no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

.

Sakura sonrió un poco al mismo tiempo que poco a poco se desvanecía en los brazos de Gaara.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::

.

Muchas Gracias por darse el tiempo de leerme, y espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER ON…._

_._

_._

**CAPITULO 7: ETERNAL. EL JUEGO AUN NO TERMINA**

.

.

.

.

¿Dormir? Fue imposible esa noche… por mi mente pasaba una y otra vez su rostro lleno de rencor, una mirada que me exigía una explicación que no podía dar. Una noche larga, insoportable.

.

El sol salio sin que me diera cuenta al día siguiente. Hinata y Gaara velaban por mí y me procuraban con alimentos ligeros. Una semana quizás dos, perdí la cuenta de los días después de que me llevaron a casa.

.

Mis padres no supieron lo que me paso, eso tal vez fue lo mejor, hasta que empezaron a preguntarse el por que de mi cambio de humor tan radical. No dije nada, solo los observaba, solo ignorarlos ya ni siquiera me preocupaba por mí. Deje de salir, deje de ir a la escuela, yo estaba en mi cuarto tratando de digerir aun lo que me había pasado. Recordando las amistades perdidas. Lloraba por las noches, realmente ya no sabía cual era el verdadero dolor. La traición, la soledad, una amistad perdida, el rechazo, el dolor físico, los recuerdos, ya nada tenia sentido.

.

La primavera estaba llegando, un día hermoso sin dudar, pero yo no lo veía así. Recuerdo que ese día Hinata mi gran e incondicional amiga entro por la puerta de mi habitación con tres boletos de avión en su mano.

.

-Es hora de irnos – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa que infundía paz – Gaara y yo hemos decidido llevarte con nosotros a Estados Unidos – no pude evitar poner una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Estados Unidos? – _nostalgia_… alejarme de todo esto, pensé en Sasuke y la ausencia de él en las voces de los conocidos y de la T.V., pensé en mi querido amigo Shikamaru… _como lo extraño…_ - ¿No es algo precipitado? – pregunte sin razonar

-No Sakura, nada de eso – hizo una pequeña pausa y se acerco a mi poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza – es el momento adecuado.

.

Sonreí, tal vez la primera sonrisa después de unos meses sin hacerlo. Por alguna razón sentí tranquilidad, una paz que me cubrió totalmente. Asenté con la cabeza como señal de que daba por afirmado ese viaje.

.

El día por fin llego, despedirme de todo lo que conozco como mi hogar es realmente doloroso, pero de la misma manera es un gran alivio. Con pasos aun algo torpes me dirigí junto con mis amigos a registrar nuestro equipaje. Estaba nerviosa, nunca había viajado a un país tan lejano. Una voz femenina anuncio nuestro vuelo, era momento de partir. Yo estaba sonriendo, estaba feliz de alejarme de los recuerdos que me atormentaban.

.

En ese momento una lágrima salió y rodó por mi mejilla, tuve una sensación extraña, un presentimiento… _miedo_… realmente no sabía que hasta que lo vi, detrás de mi estaba un joven de unos 25 años, alto y de pelo negro, con unos hermosos ojos escarlata, era idéntico a él. El joven se acerco a mi, yo no lograba moverme era como si mis pies de pronto pesaran una tonelada. Detrás de mi estaban Gaara y Hinata, sentí como ambos se pusieron a la defensiva, ellos sabían quien era él.

.

-Tu debes de ser Sakura – mi silencio le respondió – me entere que partirías fuera de la país – su voz era bastante varonil, sin duda un gran prospecto – pero mi tonto hermano – ¿su hermano? ¿Hablaba acaso de Sasuke? – no logre convencerlo de que viniera, pero se que tal vez no hubieras soportado verle – y tenia la razón, no quería verlo nunca más o al menos eso es lo que pensaba en es momento – de cualquier manera me dio esto – de entre sus ropas saco una especie de carta, extendió su mano hasta mi, yo solo lo observaba, no sabia que mas hacer.

-No es necesario que les des nada – Gaara interrumpió.

-Gaara… creo que este asunto es con ella – comencé a temblar, comencé a recodar el dolor, Hinata me abrazo – ella decidirá si acepta la carta o no – la tome, no se por que pero lo hice y la lleve a mi pecho como si fuera un tesoro – se que el cometió un error y no se realmente lo que te escribió en esa carta, pero te aseguro que esta llena de sinceridad.

-Bien es todo, vamos Sakura, Hinata, el avión esta por partir.

.

El me miraba como nos alejábamos, se quedo clavado en aquel lugar, realmente decía la verdad, su esencia lo decía todo. Subimos al avión y a mi lado se sentó un joven delgado, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y su piel mas blanca aun que la nieve. Parecía tener una mirada perdida. Era realmente extraño.

.

-Hola – me saludo.

-Ho… la – no negare que me sorprendió.

-Mi nombre es Sai, voy a Estados Unidos a trabajar. Tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo… me… me – tartamudeé – me llamo Sakura.

-Lindo nombre. Parece que tus padres supieron darte el nombre correcto.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunte defensivamente

-Porque eres bella y frágil como la flor de Sakura. Y ¿a que vas a U.S.A.?

Me sonroje totalmente. No sabía que responder, pero tenia que hacerlo - Voy por una nueva vida.

-Eso es bueno – so rostro dibujo una sonrisa tan tierna, una sonrisa que me tranquilizo – igual que yo. Soy diseñador de personajes de RPG.

-Videojuegos.

-Así es.

.

Nuevamente ese mundo me rodeaba. Platicamos un rato más hasta que me quede profundamente dormida, estaba cansada de algo que realmente no sabía que era, dormí todo el vuelo.

.

.

--- --- --- --- ---

.

.

Aun seguía clavado en aquel sofá. Miraba mis manos con aun algunos rastros de sangre. Me aborrecía yo mismo. Me puse de pie y Salí de aquella oficina. Camine directamente a mi departamento. Tenía tiempo de no ir a ese lugar. Al llegar me detuve en la puerta Shikamaru. Me avergoncé y seguí hasta mi puerta. Al entrar me percate de un frío inmenso, un frío que jamás había sentido. Grite, grite como nunca lo había echo, me tire al suelo cubriéndome la cabeza con las manos. Era un dolor incomprensible. Me puse de pie sin pensar y comencé a destruir todo. Aquello parecía más un campo de batalla que cualquier otra cosa. Quede tirado en el sillón, ya no corrían. Me quede dormido sin darme cuenta.

.

Un golpe en la puerta me despertó. A paso lento fui a la entrada y abrí la puerta, no pensé en preguntar quien era ni que querían. Quede tendido en el piso luego de un golpe en el pecho. Aquella persona me había dado una gran patada en el tórax. Mis manos trataron de callar el dolor y el sofocamiento. Levante la mirada para ver quien era. No podía creer de quien se trataba… _mentira_… era de esperarse. Seguro fue Ino quien le dijo.

.

-Sasuke, Sasuke – el rubio hablo – la tomaste como tuya.

-¿De que diablos hablas? – pregunta estupida.

-Sakura es mi mujer. Pero tú – rió discretamente - tú te atreviste a ponerle tus manos encima – su tono daba seña de que realmente estaba molesto.

-No era algo que yo deseara hacer, las circuns… - _excusas_… me quede callado.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿De pronto sentiste la culpa caer sobre ti?

Esquive la mirada - ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?

-Vine a matarte – debo de aceptar que no esperaba esa respuesta quede helado.

.

Dos tipos mas entraron tras de él.

.

-Sujétenlo de algún lado y muéstrenle que con mis propiedades nadie se mete.

-Ella no es propiedad tuya – me levante repentinamente y me lance sobre él – ¡no permitiré que te refieras a ella como a un objeto! – el calor rodeo mi pierna tras un estruendo ensordecedor.

.

Comenzó a carcajearse como loco. Uno de los sujetos había golpeado mi pierna con un bat. Casi rompe mi pierna si es que no lo estaba ya. Nuevamente quede en el piso a merced de los tres.

.

-Me pides que no hable de esa manera cuando tu la violaste – seguía carcajeándose – en verdad me das lastima Sasuke.

El dolor me ahogaba las palabras

-Háganlo – una orden.

.

Los golpes comenzaron uno a uno por todo mi cuerpo… _justicia divina_… entre patadas y golpes directos a mi rostro. La sangre fluía. El observaba. Ya no sabia realmente que me dolía más, mi corazón estaba por reventar. Mi vida pasó en fracciones por mi mente, realmente estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho… _morir_… que mas quisiera yo.

.

Continuaron golpeándome hasta que yo lograba moverme ni para cubrir el dolor. Me tomaron de los brazos y me pusieron de pie frente a Naruto. Me tomo del cabello para lograr ver mi rostro.

.

-Es agradable verte reducido a nada – Naruto dejo caer mi cabeza.

.

Sabía que seguía hablándome pero no entendía en absoluto nada. Trate a levantar mi mirada. Vi como un destello de luz salía directamente de él. Lo que siguió, fue una conmoción atroz. Sentí como mi cuerpo se echo hacia atrás como resultado de un golpe frontal. Un segundo ataque antes de caer al suelo, esta vez escuche claramente el sonido del cañón. Solo veía mis manos sobre mí. Caída libre. Aunque parezca tonto, pero me sentí bien. Todo a mí alrededor desapareció. La calma… _un silencio_… sonreí. Mi cuerpo golpeo el suelo como plomo puro. Mis brazos, mis piernas, nada en mi lograba responder. Sentía frío, un frío que provenía de mi pecho. Mi respiración se comenzaba a calmar. Cerré mis ojos, por fin los cerré.

.

Ese ruido lo detestaba, era tan familiar… _ambulancias.._. Una luz sobre mi advirtió que aun continuaba vivo… _maldición_… entre abrí mis ojos, solo logre ver sombras que se movían rápidamente sobre mi, demasiados gritos. Las voces me pedían permanecer con ellos. Estaba cansado, solo quería dormir. El techo cambio tan de repente que no logre advertir que ahora estaba en una sala de operación. Alguien me decía que me calmara, todo estaría bien…_mentira_… ya nada estaría bien. Mi vida, la de él, la de ella. Quede nuevamente dormido, estaba realmente cansado.

.

No se cuanto tiempo paso cuando logre despertar con un gran dolor en mi pecho. Itachi estaba junto a mí. Tenía tiempo que no lo veía de esa manera, sin su traje parecía otro. Pobre, tener que cargar con un gran peso como lo soy yo.

.

-Sasuke – noto que había despertado - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta tonta querido hermano.

.

No respondí, mi voz no salía. Ni siquiera sabía lo que me había pasado.

.

-¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Estas molesto? – demasiadas preguntas.

-Hermano… - mi voz era quebrada, sentí la debilidad sobre mi como nunca antes - ¿Por qué aun sigo vivo?

-Te buscamos por todos lados después de que te saliste de la oficina, cuando llegamos a tu departamento solo vimos como Naruto salía del edificio.

Mire hacía la ventana – no siento mis piernas, ni mis brazos… - solo sentía el gran dolor en mi pecho.

-Tuvieron que operarte – se acerco a la cama y me miro fijamente, no es que lo estuviera viendo yo, yo seguía esquivo en la ventana – casi mueres, es verdad – eso debió pasar… _justicia_… era lo menos que merecía – parece que la vida quiere que sigas con ella.

.

No hable más, a partir de ese día no hable más. Asistí a terapias por varias semanas. Me entere de la muerte de Chouji a manos de Kakashi. Kakashi, tenía tiempo sin verle.

.

La primavera llego. Odiaba la primavera. Odiaba el calor.

.

El día en que regrese a casa fue desagradable. El inseparable amigo de mi hermano llego con una noticia que me hundió aun más.

.

-Parece que alguien se muda de la ciudad – dijo al aire, detestaba que hiciera eso. El sarcasmo era una característica peculiar de el. Extrañamente así no era con Itachi. A esas alturas yo estaba seguro que eran pareja.

-Ahora de que te enteraste – mi hermano siempre cedía ante él.

-Sakura – ese nombre resonó en mi cabeza como un estruendo desquiciante – parece que se ira el país, no estoy bien informado.

-Sasuke – murmuro mi hermano.

.

Me puse de píe y lentamente me fui a mi habitación. Mire hacia la calle. Los autos desfilaban uno tras otro por las calles. Miles de personas seguían su rutina diaria tan aprisa como fuera posible. Y pensar que ella cambio mi vida. La puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-Sasuke tienes que ir a verla – no respondí – si no lo haces la perderás por siempre – ya la había perdido no había nada mas por hacer – suena absurdo pero quizás ella te perdone.

-Itachi – mis primeras palabras en más de mes - ¿crees que ella aun me ama? Por que si es así realmente estas equivocado. Ella no me perdonaría por nada del mundo. Me aborrece. Además en el estado en el que estoy solo daría lastima

.

Aun tenía rastros de aquella paliza. Mi pierna izquierda estaba adornada por una especie de herramienta metálica que impedía doblarla. En mis brazos tenia muñequeras ortopédicas para no lastimarlas. Mi carrera estaría terminada. En mi pecho aun quedaban rastros de la operación que mi corazón recibió.

.

-Bien, entonces haz algo para solucionar este problema, no sigas dando lastima, deja de ser un mártir, enfrenta el problema y soluciónalo – esas palabras… _optimismo_… en verdad era mi hermano mayor.

.

Como pude me senté en el escritorio y con mi puño y letra redacte una carta. Pareciera que un niño escribía aquello, peor letra no podría tener en ese momento. Al terminarla se la di a mi hermano.

.

-tu sabrás que haces con ella – la recibió en sus manos y solo lo vi salir del departamento.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Kakashi?

-¿Que sucede?

-De ahora en adelante… - me sentía decidido – de ahora en adelante… no quiero que resuelvas mi vida.

-Entonces así será.

.

Mi vida hasta ese entonces estaba llena e baches, de muros que yo mismo creaba. Era momento de ver hacía adelante, pero no lograría hacerlo sin ella. Era hora de luchar por mi vida. Sería la última vez que me pararía en un hospital. La próxima solo sería para recibir a mis hijos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lamento mucho la demora en este capitulo, se que es algo corto pero el tiempo se me reducido al máximo. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y nuevamente disculpas por haberme tardado en subirlo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER ON**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cap 8: PAUSE. **__**NADA QUE PERDONAR**_

.  
Un cuarto frio y oscuro era el escenario. Un sonido retumbaba en un compás familiar. Detrás un sonido mas seco hacia de coro. Estaba comenzando a hartarme aquella situación. Trate insistentemente de abrir los ojos pero todo parecía en vano. Respire hondo una y otra vez, comenzaba a desesperarme. El sonido anterior parecía seguirme el juego. Todo aquello era tan irritante. Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con un dolor terrible que me hizo soltar un grito. La luz era incandescente, sentí como mis pupilas se quemaban. Tape mi rostro con las manos tratando de hacer hueco entre mis dedos para lograr ver algo. Mi vista poco a poco se acoplo a la luz, solo lograba ver un techo desconocido pero de alguna manera familiar. Mire a todas direcciones, estaba en un hospital. El dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo, grite del dolor y después todo quedo en silencio los recuerdos regresaban a mi mente como misiles por doquier… _Sakura_… me senté en la camilla.

- Es un hospital – vi mis manos que reposaban sobre mis piernas – Sakura – la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente y levante mi mirada – Sasuke…  
- Shikamaru…  
Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sin que yo lo advirtiera - ¿Qué este dolor? – no sabía que mas preguntar.

Ahí estaba frente a mí. Mi mejor amigo estaba en una silla de ruedas con su pierna cubierta de algunos fierros y sus muñecas adornadas por una especie de guantes.

- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?  
- Eh… - _habla Sasuke_… algo le detenía el habla.  
- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?  
- Ella se fue del país – por fin hablo – después de lo que paso – bajo la mirada, parecía avergonzado por algo – contigo y… conmigo.  
- Se fue – mis ojos volvieron a mis piernas, mientras mis manos se aferraban las sabana.  
- Le hice daño Shikamaru – Sasuke avanzo hasta mi mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – hice algo peor de lo que tu le hiciste.  
- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunte aunque realmente no quería saberlo.

Lo mire fijamente tratando de obtener una respuesta no fuera de lo normal. Comenzó a hablar. Cada palabra suya me lleno de rabia. Lo que había hecho con Sakura era realmente detestable. Me aseguraba no recordar mucho de todo aquello, solo sentía rabia y un dolor terrible cuando lo hacia. El decía que era su corazón que moría junto con toda esperanza de estar con ella. Quería detenerse pero los efectos de la droga le hicieron actuar de cómo una bestia. El se describía peor que un animal. Después me platico sobre Ino y su hermano, y como Kakashi lo había matado frente a mucha gente. Y como ese mismo día casi muere en manos de Naruto con dos balazos directos al pecho e infinidad de golpes. El coraje a esas alturas era tremendo, quería comprender, entender lo que pasaba pero la ira me carcomía desde muy dentro. Quería saltar de la camilla directo hacia Sasuke y molerlo a golpes como se lo merecía. Y mandarlo directamente al infierno y no solo dejarlo en una triste silla de ruedas. Pero aun no entendía por que había pasado todo aquello. ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos para meternos en todo aquel lio?

- Fuimos parte de un juego Shikamaru - ¿Un juego? Veía a Sasuke con la rabia aun resguardada dentro de mí.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Necesitaba comprender todo aquello  
- Fue un plan de Ino para tenerme a su lado.  
- Y ¿Qué tenemos que ver Sakura y yo en todo eso?  
- Ella vio a Sakura como un problema, sabia que a mi me gustaba. Y planeo desde el secuestro hasta la violación.  
- Eso es imposible… Ino – quede anonado con aquello que me decía - ¿Quieres decir que ella…?  
- Hasta lo mas mínimo lo tenía más que planeado, la última dosis que ella me dio no era como las anteriores, fue una reacción más fuerte – Sasuke no lograba verme a los ojos y tenia razón de no hacerlo – Lo lamente Shikamaru yo no…  
- Eres un imbécil Sasuke – no encontré mas que decir – esperaba que tuvieras mas control sobre tus impulsos. Le habías prometido a Sakura reformarte – comencé a levantar la voz. Era sorprendente considerando mi estado – espera… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí metido?  
- Más de seis meses – seis meses dormido en este lugar sin poder hacer nada.

Mi cuerpo se tenso, miraba fijamente a Sasuke culpándolo de todo lo que había pasado. Ino no tenia la culpa, después de todo Sasuke no dejo claro su relación con ella desde un inicio. Mi amigo se veía tan miserable, pero no merecía perdón. Deje de verlo por un momento mirando hacia la ventana… _Sakura_… mi pequeña Sakura sufrió y estaba seguro que aun lo hacia. Me culpe yo mismo de su partida. Estaba seguro que si no la hubiese rechazado aquel día ella ahora estaría a salvo… _mentira_… al menos el imbécil que estaba junto a mi no la hubiera lastimado. Demonios]… quería correr ir a buscarla y pedirle perdón por todo lo que había pasado… _demasiado tarde_… si, era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, inclusive para una reconciliación.

- Shikamaru – al girar mi vista Sasuke esta de pie frente a mi cama, pero aun no me veía a los ojos – quisiera saber si tu me perdonaras por lo que hice.  
- Sasuke – _que repugnancia_… nunca había visto a Sasuke en ese estado tan grande de sumisión – después de todo eres mi amigo – ¿yo estaba diciendo aquello? – créeme que quisiera darte la paliza mas grande del mundo, pero creo que Naruto lo hizo por mi – _Naruto_… a ese tipo lo detestaba aun mas que a cualquiera – pero no somos unos niños y creo que la venganza no llegara a nada bueno.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- No tengo nada que perdonarte Sasuke – por fin sus ojos se posaron en los míos – pero espero que esta vez estés dispuesto a cambiar. Eres bueno en lo que haces, deberías de ser mejor estoy seguro que ahora hasta un niño te patearía el trasero.  
- ¡SHIKAMARU!...

La puerta se abrió bruscamente en ese momento, era la chica rubia que me había cuidado antes de llegar al hospital. Esos ojos color esmeralda que me deslumbraban hace tiempo ya estaban en la puerta mirando estupefactos a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Sasuke? – estaba furiosa de verlo ahí  
- Temari – dijimos al mismos

Temari se abalanzo contra Sasuke derribándolo, se escucho el gemido de dolor de él pero no fue comparado con el estruendoso grito que dio cuando ella aplasto bajo su pie la pierna de Sasuke, a coro se escucho también el crujido de los fierros que le mantenían los huesos soldados.

- ¡Temari déjalo! – grite una y otra vez mientras ella seguía golpeándolo.

Los gritos de Sasuke eran cada vez más insoportables. Me sorprendía que no se defendiera y ni siquiera hiciera el intento por hacerlo. Quizá el era el dolor o la misma culpa lo que se lo impedía. Comenzaba a cansarme de aquella escena. No se como llegue hasta donde estaba Temari y la aleje de Sasuke hasta caer al suelo. Mi cuerpo aun no estaba preparado para caminar.

- Sasuke

Fue lo único que logre decir. Temari me dirigió una mirada incrédula. Mi respiración era agitada y mi mano izquierda sangraba por haber halado la intravenosa. Sasuke se retorcía del dolor aun con aquellos gritos. Deje a un lado a mi querida Temari para dirigirme a él.

- Sasuke ¿estas bien? – _estúpido_… como estaría bien. Mire su pierna, estaba sangrando a través de las hendiduras por donde atravesaban su pierna aquellos delgados tubos.  
- Shikamaru – Temari me miraba con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.  
- Temari llama a una enfermera – la mire fijamente – por favor.  
- ¡No!... el casi te mata – ella tenia razón, pero Sasuke era mi amigo.  
- Solo hazlo Temari.  
- Shikamaru – su voz débil, su rostro lleno de lágrimas.  
- ¡Hazlo! – _grite_… le grite, nunca lo había hecho.  
- No – esta vez no fue ella, mire a Sasuke que me había tomado del brazo – ella tiene razón.

De alguna manera Sasuke se puso de pie, veía el dolor en su rostro. Mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más.

- Háblale a la enfermera Temari – yo miraba como Sasuke volvía a su silla de ruedas – Shikamaru esta a punto de desmayarse  
- Estas loco Sasuke, tu necesitas un medico ahora mismo.  
- ¡Estoy bien! – su grito me hizo tragar saliva – no creo que pueda estar peor de lo que ya estoy.

Temari lo miraba aun con esos ojos de odio. Se paro rápidamente y llamo a una enfermera que llego tan rápido que realmente me sorprendió. Sasuke salió de la habitación en silencio, la enfermera no se dio cuenta de la pierna de él, muy en cambio me miro a mi que yacía en el suelo con una mano cubierta de sangre provocada por la aguja que desgarro mi vena y parte de mi piel. Yo aun miraba la puerta mientras la enfermera me ayudaba a recostarme en la camilla. Temari me tomo la mano mientras la mujer de blanco me hacia curación en la herida. Mi mirada quedo perdida dentro de mí. Cerré mis ojos y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

Cuando abrí los ojos Temari seguía junto a mí. La mire mientras ella dormía junto a mí. Ella que siempre ha estado a mi lado, yo la había defraudado. Levante mi mano y acaricie suavemente su mejilla mientras se reacomodaba entre sus brazos. Sonreí, realmente la extrañaba y verla aquí me hacia sentir demasiado tranquilo. Ella abrió sus ojos y busco los míos mientras yo le quitaba unos mechones de pelo de su frente.

- Lamento lo de Sasuke  
- No tienes por que hacerlo – era la verdad – es normal que lo odies tanto.  
- Le dije a la enferma que la sangre del suelo era de él.  
- ¿y que paso? – estaba preocupado por él.  
- Llamo a otra enfermera y parece que lo atendieron, el tonto se desmayo en la estancia.  
- Realmente te pasaste.  
- Lo se  
- ¿Ahora comprendes por que me golpeo?  
- Que quieres decir – ella se incorporo y me vio absorta.  
- Todo lo que paso con Sakura – hice una pausa – todo eso le afecto, cuando supo que yo me había acostado con ella mas los efectos de la droga se enfureció.  
- Es un enfermo.  
- Es mi amigo  
- ¿Tú amigo?  
- Así es – tome aire profundamente – siempre lo será, tenlo por seguro.  
- Entonces creo que tendré que aceptarlo

Temari se acerco a mí y lentamente me deposito un beso en los labios. Extrañaba tanto aquel sabor aquel aroma. Correspondí su beso abriendo paso a su boca con mi lengua.

- Te amo Shikamaru  
- Yo también te amo Temari – respondí – perdóname por hacerte pasar por todo esto.  
- El medico dijo que ya estas mejor, que solo iras a terapia por un mes.  
- Eso me da gusto.  
- Si – se veía alegre y no quería borrar esa sonrisa pero lo hice.  
- ¿Sabes a donde se fue Sakura? – su sonrisa se desvaneció.  
- No. Pero mi hermano si. Ella se fue junto con Gaara y Hinata.  
- Ya veo. Temari podrías decirme en que hospital estamos.  
- El Hospital Paramount.  
- ¿Paramount? Y ¿Quién diablos autorizo que me atendieran aquí? Es demasiado costoso.  
- Itachi.  
- ¿Itachi? – ese nombre me sorprendió.

La última persona que pensé tendría piedad de alguien mas que no fuera su hermano o su pareja era Itachi. No supe que mas responder.  
Los días pasaron sin nada novedoso, recibí visitas de algunos compañeros de la escuela y del medio. Hoy por fin vi a alguien que si extrañaba.

- Ya deberías de levantarte de esa cama – era Kankuro.  
- Es lo que mas deseo.  
- Sasuke ha estado afuera desde hace unos días  
- ¿Esta afuera ahora?  
- Si, parece como un perro guardián.  
- Se llama culpa.  
- Temari me dijo que ya sabes que Sakura se fue  
- Si.  
- Esta en los Estados Unidos, Gaara me dijo que no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero no me hizo prometerlo. Además el ya regreso.  
- ¿Sakura se quedo a vivir allá?  
- Parece que si y también parece que tiene un novio allá.  
- ¿Novio?  
- Eso me dijo Gaara.  
- Eso es imposible.  
- Parece que ella hizo su vida.  
- ¿Hace cuando que se fue?  
- Ya son dos meses  
- Parece que le gusto vivir en aquel lugar. Quisiera poder hablar con ella.  
- Es verdad, ella no sabe lo que les paso a ti y a Sasuke.  
- ¿No lo sabe?  
- Gaara creyó que era mejor no hacerlo si ella no lo preguntaba  
- Gaara… ¿Él que tiene que ver en todo esto?  
- Parece ser que él la ayudo cuando Temari la rechazo en medio de la calle bajo la nieve.  
- ¿Temari la rechazo?  
- Si, pensó que todo era culpa de ella. Gaara la llevo a casa de Hinata y le prometió que la cuidaría. Después de todo es la mejor amiga de su novia.  
- No me imagina a Gaara haciendo algo por una chica.  
- Es un raro tengo que aceptarlo. Por cierto traigo el PSP toma – Kankuro saco de su mochila el videojuego y comenzamos a jugar – parece que hay cosas que jamás se pierde practica  
- ¡Jamás! – respondí eufórico.

Extrañaba la sensación de los botones debajo de mis dedos. Me sumergí en aquel mundo por unas horas, necesitaba un respiro y Kankuro lo trajo a mí.

.

~~~~~~ O.O ~~~~~~~

.

¿Que se puede hacer cuando se esta lejos del lugar donde naciste? Vivir. Era exactamente lo que hice desde que llegue a vivir a Los Ángeles. Hinata y Gaara ya se habían marchado desde hace tiempo de regreso a Japón yo me limite a vivir cada día al máximo y mas en la agradable compañía de Sai. Era un chico agradable y cada vez que le veía me hacia reír y sonrojarme. Parecía que comenzaba a sentir algo por él. Hoy domingo es día de descanso para ambos en nuestros trabajos y la escuela. Me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar llamado COMICON decía que si me gustaban los videojuegos en ese lugar podría encontrar una sorpresa. Debo de confesar en todo este tiempo he estado practicando demasiado necesitaba distraer mi mente. Un año en esta tierra lejana era para cambiar súbitamente pero igual para mejor en lo que me gustaba. Llegue al fin a ese lugar tan increíble, Sai estaba fuera esperándome y entramos juntos. Fue maravilloso ver dentro miles de personas unas con cosplay otras normales los stands estaban atiborrados de series, comics y videojuegos, era un paraíso, aunque esto era muy normal en Akihabara, aquí resultaba maravilloso. La sorpresa que me lleve después fue tan maravillosa.

- Con ese personaje gane un concurso y hoy me premiaran – me dijo con una linda sonrisa.  
- Pero es…  
- Si… esta increíble.

No tuve palabras, no supe que mas decir, lo abrace fuertemente y sin pensarlo…_lo bese_… pareciera que el destino me diera una nueva oportunidad y estaba dispuesta a tomarla.

.

.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ O.O ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Después de mucho tiempo, aquí esta mi cap. 8. Espero lo disfruten.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero muchas cosas me impidieron publicarlo ya que la historia ya la tengo escrita hasta el cap. 11.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han escrito y pido sus críticas aunque estas sean malas, se acepta de todo.


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMER ON_

_._

_._

_Disfruten del capitulo. Estaré subiéndolos seguido puesto que ya los tengo hasta el cap. 11_

_._

_._

**CAPITULO 9: READY. **_**Sakura te amo. Sasuke te amo también.**_

.

En los últimos días decidí no salir del departamento de Itachi. Lo peor no era el estar en ese lugar, sino tener que soportar su constante recuerdo de lo torpe que soy para mantener promesas y mantenerme alejado delos problemas. Y tal vez tiene razón, soy un imán de la mala suerte. Me prometí no volver a un hospital, pero pareciera que Temari tenía otro plan para mí, la manera en que me golpeo me mando algunos meses más al hospital y debo de aplaudirle puesto que supo donde y como hacerlo. Ella en verdad ama a Shikamaru, lo defendería a toda costa.

Ya van dos años desde que Sakura se marcho. Por algún tiempo me pregunte si algún día leyó mi carta, pero me respondo con un rotundo "No". Tiene una nueva vida y según rumores de Kankuro tiene una pareja, su vida resulto buena después de todo, yo en cambio estoy algo… _solo_… solo un poco puesto que Kakashi no deja de seguirme a todos lados e Itachi me llama al móvil cada cinco minutos.

Todo este tiempo ha sido realmente diferente, después de esa sensación de muerte y de paz absoluta que sentí, mi manera de ver la vida cambio. Ahora pongo pasión en lo que me gusta, los amigos parecen perdonarme poco a poco. A veces en verdad quisiera volver al pasado y cambiar las malas decisiones que tome, quisiera volver atrás y mostrarle mi amor… _Sakura_… ese aroma tuyo aun lo recuerdo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas… _la culpa_… seguro es eso. Como quisiera tenerte aquí junto a mi, pero se que si me vuelves a ver te daré mas que asco, seré repugnante para ti.

.

***** O.O *****

.

Pronto será mi cumpleaños y deseo que sea de lo más genial. La felicidad se me puede ver en el rostro según me dice Sai. Para el soy como una princesa y me cuida siempre. Parecía que por fin había encontrado esa paz y ese amor que tanto había buscado en… _Sasuke_… aun recuerdo cuando lo bese. Dios creo que me he sonrojado, no debería de hacerlo, después de todo el me lastimo y me humillo.

Una música irritante comienzo a sonar, era momento de salir de la bañera. Al salir del baño me tope con Sai que estaba en la pequeña sala del departamento. Me ruborice totalmente, me quede muda hasta que solté un grito sin pensarlo.

- Sakura tranquila – Sai parecía asustado al igual que yo – no pasa nada solo soy yo.  
- ¿¡Sai! – Pronuncie su nombre para rectificar que era él, como si en verdad no lo supiera – lo lamento – me encogí totalmente tratando de taparme el mas mínimo detalle de mi cuerpo.  
- Me volteare mientras pasa a tu cuarto – Sai se dio media vuelta dándome a mi la espalda, lo mire por un momento mientras corrí a cuarto, solo se escucho el azote de la puerta al cerrarse –

Me recargue en la puerta para intentar tomar aire, mis pulmones hacían su trabajo alborozadamente y rápidamente, tratada de calmarme.

- ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto el desde fuera.

- Lo estoy

Respondí aun agitada. Me pare firme y comencé a vestirme. Me puse algo que me cubriera, una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto, un pantalón holgado, deje suelto mi cabello que ahora era mas largo de lo habitual. Decidí salir de la habitación cuando termine y aun estaba el en medio de sala, de pie, dando la espalda a todo como un niño castigado.

- Ya estoy lista.

Volteo muy lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿En verdad estas bien? – camino hacia mi lentamente.  
- Si  
- No me gusto esa expresión que pusiste en tu rostro – se paro junto a mi y me dio un abrazo – te veías realmente asustada.  
- No te preocupes ya estoy bien.  
Levanto mi barbilla con sus dedos mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos – me gustaría saber que fue lo que sucedió en tu pasado.

Esas palabras no solo retumbaron en mi mente sino también en mi corazón. Su mirada fue tan fuerte que no logre mantenerla y la esquive. Tome su mano mientras me dirigía a la puerta y lo jalaba hacia mí.

- Vamos a tomar un café frio ¿te parece? – Su mirada no me dijo nada – ¿estas molesto?  
- No – lo estaba – pero me gustaría que confiaras mas en mi  
- No es que no confié… - me detuve, sentí un nudo en mi garganta deteniéndome toda palabra que quisiera salir – es…  
- Esta bien, si no me lo quieres decir esta bien…  
- No es que no quiera…. Es que… me duele mucho recordarlo.

Sai me tomo de la mano y se acerco a mí, me beso lentamente, tiernamente, poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos y cediendo, pero lo vi a él… _Sasuke_… su rostro, aquella mirada dulce, el Sasuke del que me enamore.

.

***** O.O *****

.

- ¡Sasuke!  
- Shikamaru  
- Conseguí algo que te puede interesar.  
- ¿De que hablas?  
- Toma – Shikamaru llego a mi mas que agitado, parecía contento. Saco su celular que parecía marcar un número y me lo dio para que yo contestara.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Vamos contesta  
No se por que le hice caso, tome el celular y lo puse en mi oreja - ¿A quien marcaste?  
- _¡HOLA!_ – esa voz, quede atónito al escucharla, veía fijamente a Shikamaru maldiciéndolo por lo que acababa de hacer – _¡¿Hola?_  
- Sa… Sakura – fue lo único que logre decir  
- _¿Sasuke?_  
- Si  
- _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ – esa voz no era de ella, era la voz de un hombre.  
- Solo… solo quería saber como estaba Sakura – seguro ella le había contado todo – soy un amigo de Japón.

Habían colgado. Mire a Shikamaru, quien esperaba una respuesta ansiosamente.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto él discretamente.  
- Primero contesto ella, pero creo que el tipo que trae por novio le arrebato el teléfono ya que qué era lo que quería.  
Shikamaru se rio un poco – Sakura es muy problemática, creo que tenemos que hacerle una visita.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
- Que si esperamos a que ella regrese seguiremos esperando.  
- No creo que ella nos quiera ver  
- Lo se, pero al igual tu yo también tengo que pedirle perdón por algo.  
- ¿Tu también?  
- Si, por haberla dejado sola paso todo aquello.

No supe que responderle, solo lo observe dando por entendido todo. Quisiera realmente que todo fuera como antes.

.

***** O.O *****

.

- ¿Quién era? – me pregunto el molesto.  
- El… era… Sasuke – respondí temerosa, no entendía su enojo.  
- ¿Sasuke? El chico que era campeón de videojuegos en Japón  
- Si.  
- No sabia que lo conocías ¿Por qué le tienes miedo?  
- ¿miedo? – esa pregunta me resulto extraña pero tenia razón, al escuchar su voz mi cuerpo se paralizo – no se de que hablas.  
- Cuando preguntaste su nombre pusiste la misma cara que en la mañana, te llenaste de miedo y eso me enfureció.

Nuevamente esquive su mirada, no se como pero me puse de pie.

- Perdóname Sai.

Salí corriendo del lugar tan rápido como pude. No me detuve hasta llegar al departamento. Me tire en la cama y llore como hace tiempo no lo hacia, tenia miedo, sentía frio. Cuando desperté la luz ya no entraba por la ventana, limpie un poco mi rostro de cualquier marca de lágrimas. Me dirigí a la sala y ahí estaba Sai dormido en el sofá, lo cubrí con una manta pues el fresco comenzaba a llegar.

Recordé el día en que Sai me pidió ser su novia y como yo acepte sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora veía el error en que había caído, yo aun pensaba en Sasuke, aun le amaba a pesar de todo lo que me hizo y aun estaba herida por aquellas circunstancias. Tome aire hondamente mientras le miraba dormir culpándome de haberle hecho perder el tiempo y haberlo ilusionado como lo hice.

Camine hacia el escritorio buscando algo que había olvidado leer desde que aquel joven me lo entrego. Abrí el primer cajón de donde saque aquella carta dirigida a mí. Me senté mientras abría el sobre, comencé a leer:

_"Sakura, tal vez a estas alturas tu odio por mi sea mayor que cualquier sentimiento existente en el mundo. Se que lo que te hice marco tu vida para siempre. Ahora he comprendido cuanto fue que te lastime. Vi la muerte de una manera tan cercana pero aun así creo que no se compara con tu dolor. Lamento haberte hecho daño, haberte hecho lo que te hice. Perdón por aquellas falsas promesas y mi falta de seguridad, perdón por haberte besado y haberte amado de la manera equivocada. Perdón por no haberte valorado lo suficiente hasta ahora. Perdón también por lo que le hice a Shikamaru. Me he comportado como un salvaje más que como un hombre, estoy realmente arrepentido de mi vida y espero que después de todo ahora en tu vida seas feliz. Se que por mi nada será como antes, pero lucha por tu felicidad que la tienes mas que merecida. Perdona nuevamente si no soy yo quien entrega esta carta pero en mi estado no quería causarte lastima.  
Sakura fuiste una señal en mi vida y ahora eres una luz que sigo, una esperanza falsa que aun quiero mantener, espero no te moleste eso. Quiero tener un motivo para seguir aquí. Aunque se que jamás estaré junto a ti, quiero decirte que aunque pase el tiempo nunca te dejare de amar y pedir por tu felicidad.  
Perdón por todo y gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esto.  
Sasuke"_

Ahora entendía menos, comencé a llorar por aquellas palabras que parecían sinceras. Ahora necesitaba respuestas más que nada. Quería saber lo que el pensaba, quería que el me dijera esas palabras de frente, tal vez si llega en el momento indicado, yo… yo le perdonaría.

.

***** O.O *****

.

Corrí, la busque por todos lados, tenia una dirección que Kankuro me había conseguido con algo de dificultad. Sabía que ella estaría con otro, pero necesitaba pedirle perdón de frente. Cuando escuche su voz me di cuenta de la importante que ella era para mí y tenia que luchar por tenerla junto a mí. Tome el primer avión que me trajera a L.A. no pude detenerme al llegar al aeropuerto, tome un taxi a quien le di en una pequeña hoja la dirección donde ella vivía. El día estaba nublado y llovía. Era una hora detestable, el tráfico estaba atiborrando las calles.

- El lugar esta muy lejos – pregunte con un tono de desesperación.  
- Solo esta dos cuadras – me contesto el sin relajadamente, demonios detestaba esa serenidad y mas en este momento.  
- No importa, tome – le pague con un billete grande sin esperar la feria.  
- Espere…

Eso fue lo último que escuche de aquel hombre. La lluvia era intensa. Pregunte a un hombre si conocía el nombre el nombre del edificio que buscaba y me señalo la dirección de manera amable y sonriente, di las gracias en mí inglés pésimo y nuevamente corrí. Al doblar la esquina la vi, sin duda era ella. Su pelo ahora estaba mas por debajo de su cintura, su piel aun tan blanca tan bella, la lluvia no hacia merma en su encanto. Se veía feliz aunque su mirada no mostraba lo misma, sus ojos jade no reflejaban por nada el brillo hermoso que alguna vez tuvieron y que quizá yo… _sin duda_… yo le arrebate.

- ¡Sakura! – grite sin pensar.

Ella volteo con una mirada estupefacta y me miro como si viera a un fantasma, su piel palideció en menos de un segundo, la sombrilla que traía la dejo caer al suelo permitiéndole a la lluvia mojarla. Un chico junto a ella se dirigió a mí, parecía molesto. Yo lo conocía en algún lugar lo había visto antes. Al dirigir la vista hacía ella nuevamente corrió, huyo de mi tal vez, mire nuevamente al chico y corrí tras de ella, dejándolo atrás, quedándose en seco parado unos pasos a donde yo estaba, estaba molesto estoy seguro que se sintió burlado.

Yo iba tras de ella, subimos un puente peatonal hasta donde estaba un parque. Logre darle alcance cuando ya estábamos dentro de el.

- ¡Sakura! – grite nuevamente y ella se detuvo.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke? – Volteo hacia mi, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, a pesar de la lluvia, era fácil reconocer cuando ella lloraba, sus mejillas estaban rosadas – si me fui de Japón fue para alejarme de ti.  
- Sakura – tropecé, mi pierna comenzaba a cobrarme el fuerzo aplicado, trate de disimularlo – yo quería…  
- Leí tu carta  
- Sakura yo…  
- Ayer por la noche la leí

Apenas la había leído, baje la mirada, la vergüenza me lleno. Di un paso hacia atrás.

- Sakura yo…  
- Me hiciste daño, me humillaste, me hiciste sentir la mujer mas repugnante del mundo – las lagrimas brotaban rápidamente – ¡Yo solo pude huir mientras tu seguías matándote con esa droga asquerosa! ¡Quise alejarme de ti por que me das miedo! – Sakura se abrazo así misma para darse calor y protección.  
- Deberías de sentirte orgullosa de Naruto.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
- El te vengo de la mejor manera que pudiese existir, me dio dos disparos en el pecho, me intento matar y pensé que era lo mejor, me sentí bien cuando paso. La persona que mas te había lastimado ahora dejaba de existir pagando su culpa.  
- Tu muerte no hubiera cambiado nada  
- Lo se, yo casi mato a Shikamaru cuando supe lo que paso. Pasaron muchas cosas que tu ya debes de saber.  
- No entiendo.  
- Sakura cuando supe que te marchabas de Japón me derrumbe aun más, todo este tiempo me sentí feliz de que comenzaras una nueva vida, pero de igual manera estaba sufriendo puesto que sabia que tu no olvidarías nunca nada y…  
- Sasuke  
- Si vine hasta aquí no fue para pedirte que vuelvas, vine para pedirte perdón – caí al suelo, el dolor me cubrió totalmente, recordé todos esos pequeños momentos buenos, su sonrisa, el primer día que la conocí, su olor aquel que me enamoro, ese aroma sin igual que me hacia sentir mas que feliz – Sakura, perdóname – comencé a llorar – puedes alejarte de mi, pero por favor, perdóname, te amo demasiado no quiero vivir recordando tu odio. Lamento todo lo que te hice, lamento no haberte hecho feliz, soy peor que repugnante. Todo este dolor no se va, ni siquiera la muerte me lo podría arrebatar… Sakura… se que este amor nunca pudo crecer… Sakura… Sakura

Estaba arrodillado ante ella, con el corazón hecho pedazos entre mis manos. De pronto sentí un calor familiar, y un aroma que me tranquilizo.

- Sasuke – ella me abrazaba, me tomo entre sus brazos - Ambos hemos sufrido lo suficiente – ella aun lloraba.  
- Sakura… perdona – me aferre a ella fuertemente, sentí aquella tranquilidad que tanto había buscado.  
- Sasuke, todo esta bien… ya todo esta bien.  
.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10: ROUND 2. **_**ESTAMOS JUNTOS NUEVAMENTE**_

.

.  
- Sakura – era su voz.

La presión del abrazo disminuyo. Lo sentí alejarse de mí.

- Sakura – nuevamente era él, nos había alcanzado.

Lo perdí de entre mis brazos, dejo de estar ahí. Se puso de pie y camino hacía él. Yo solo observaba el césped cubierto de agua y las marcas donde Sasuke había estado. Camino con paso seguro hasta Sai. Supe que detuvo junto a él, sus palabras me quemaron.

- Se que eres quien esta a su lado – dijo con la voz un poco quebrada – protégela, no la dejes sola, amala

Y con esas palabras siguió su camino. Yo quede helada, era una despedida. No, no quería alejarme otra vez de él, no quiera perderlo nuevamente. Yo perdí la cordura por unos momentos, me puse de pie y corrí tras de él, pero Sai detuvo mi andar, me paro en seco. Mi primera reacción fue voltear y abofetearlo, lo mire molesta, se entrometía en mi camino.

- Lo lamento Sakura – su mirada, me miraba con lastima – no puedo dejarte ir tras de él.  
- Sai – lo mire mientras mis lagrimas se escondían tras de la lluvia – lo lamento.

Su mano aflojo la presión y yo corrí por inercia, el puente se fue al diablo cruce la calle sin fijarme, un chillido se escucho y yo quede clavada en el asfalto. Apreté mis ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego. Escuchaba a Sai gritando mi nombre y al conductor vociferando por mi imprudencia. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para observa lo que había pasado. El automóvil había quedado a escasos centímetros de mí. Recordé mi objetivo levante mi mirada buscando entre la multitud que aun buscaba refugio del agua, ya no estaba, nuevamente lo había perdido. Sentí un calor inundarme, era Sai que me tomo entre sus brazos y me movió hacia la acera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Yo estaba perdida en algún lado, lo mire directamente a los ojos y negué con un gesto – quiero ir a casa.  
- Sakura… Te amo – me abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar – no vuelvas a hacerlo.  
- Lo lamento.

La mañana siguiente me quede en mi departamento todo el día. Sai se había quedado solo por la noche. No lograba dejar de pensar en Sasuke lo amaba demasiado y no podía permitirme perderlo otra vez.

- Sai… - tome un sorbo del café que traía entre mis manos – no puedo hacerte esto, perdóname.

Me puse de pie, fui al escritorio y busque dentro de mi bolso mi celular. La ultima llamada, Shikamaru seguro sabrá donde esta Sasuke. Remarque el número esperando escuchar aquella voz otra vez.

- ¿Hola? – era su voz. Mi garganta se contrajo sin dejarme responder.  
- Sakura… ¿eres tú?  
- Shi… Shika…maru – tartamudeaba, estaba nerviosa  
- Si, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?

Comencé a llorar sin saber por que. Lo extrañaba, en verdad te extraño demasiado. Tenía ganas de gritarle todo eso y más.

- Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
- Shikamaru… yo… yo quería.  
- Sakura, perdóname… no quería dejarte sola en aquel lu…  
- Necesito verte – le interrumpí – quiero recuperar a Sasuke.  
- Sakura – tras de mi, la voz de Sai me encrespó la piel.  
- Shikamaru, hablamos después – termine la llamada y me gire hacia donde Sai.  
- Lo lamento Sai, yo… yo…  
- No se que decirte, pensé que ayer había quedado todo claro.  
- Sai – quise esquivar su mirada, pero era momento de afrontarlo – lo lamento, no tienes que decirme nada, mi vida aun no esta resuelta. Yo amo a Sasuke y siempre ha sido así. Trate de engañarme todo este tiempo diciéndome que lo odiaba, pero no es así. No solo fui yo la que sufrí, mis amigos también lo hicieron y tenemos que recuperar esa vida que alguien nos arrebato. Sai, lamento haberte dado ilusiones, pero ni yo misma sabia que hacia eso. Perdóname por favor.  
- Sakura. Yo te amo demasiado, pero mi amor es tan grande que no importa si estas lejos de mi, lo que quiero es que seas la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

No pude evitar mi reacción, le sonreí. Estaba tan segura de mis sentimientos en ese momento que no dude ni un instante y le abrace.

- Me gustaría – continúo él – que todo ese amor fuera para mí, pero no puedo forzar nada. Sakura, mi Sakura – respondió a mi abrazo, su calor siempre me tranquilizaba.  
- Sai si realmente hubiera dejado de amar a Sasuke, créeme que tú serias quien ocupara el lugar en mi corazón, y seria el hombre que yo ahora amaría.

Nos despedimos con un beso, quizá el último y una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que él iba destrozado totalmente. Pero no vacile y lo deje ir.

.  
….. O.O ….

.  
Seguí caminando por las calles dejando atrás mi pasado, tratando de encontrar el futuro. Llegue hasta mi habitación en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Me metí a la regadera antes para evitar el refriado. Me quede un momento bajo el agua, tal vez tratando de encontrar más respuestas o haciéndome mas preguntas. Mi corazón estaba hecho un lio, mi mente no lograba pensar bien. Cerré la regadera y salí envuelto solo en la toalla por la cintura. Fui por mi celular que con su clásico pitido marcaba una llamada perdida. Al verlo me di cuenta que mi hermano me estaba tratando de localizar. El móvil sonó nuevamente. Conteste.

- ¿Dónde demonios estas? – el clásico humor de mi hermano no me sorprendía en lo absoluto.  
- En Los Ángeles – le dije sin una pisca de preocupación  
- Necesito que regreses inmediatamente.  
- Mañana por la mañana salgo para Japón  
- Espero que así sea.  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
- Naruto nos ha declarado la guerra. Hoy ataco a Kakashi, esta grave en el hospital. Necesito que estés aquí para manejar el negocio.  
- ¿Naruto? ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso?  
- Por que de alguna manera se entero que fuiste por Sakura. Es la manera de decirte que ella es de él.  
- ¿Kakashi esta bien?  
- Esta fuera de peligro.  
- Mañana estaré allá.

No la pensé ni un segundo, me cambie de ropa y tome las pocas cosas que había traído. Me quede un segundo parado en el centro de aquella habitación. Nuevamente me alejaba de ella. Me dirigí a la puerta, tal vez todo estaba arreglado, la vida sabe como jugarnos este tipo de bromas. Salí del hotel rumbo al aeropuerto. El próximo vuelo era por la mañana, no tenía tiempo era necesario que llegara a casa. Me quede sentado en la sala de espera. Una noche larga.

.  
… O.O …

.  
- Esto es culpa de tu hijo Tsunade.  
- Lo se Itachi – ella hizo una pausa – pero no puedo detenerlo.  
- Tienes que hacerlo. Ya una vez casi mata a mi hermano y ahora intento matar a Kakashi.  
- Son rencillas entre ustedes. No tengo nada que ver en ellas.  
Me molestaba su prepotencia – Tsunade, si no quieres ver muerto a Naruto, será mejor que resuelvas esto cuanto antes.  
- ¿Es una advertencia o una amenaza?  
- Como gustes tomarla – me puse de pie y salí de aquella oficina.

Kakashi había sido herido. No podía permitir otro golpe de estos en mi familia. Si alguien tenía que morir era Naruto.

Llegue al hospital y fui hasta donde Kakashi. Estaba dormido. Era lo más normal después de que su carro se volcó en aquella carretera después de una persecución. Kakashi es necesario vengarte. Nadie toca lo que amo y menos una escoria como ese chico.

Estaba realmente molesto, no podía soportar verlo en ese estado. El siempre cuidando de mis espaldas, siempre junto a mí en todo momento. Realmente lo amo. Se termino el Itachi tranquilo.

- Es hora de acabar contigo Naruto – susurre  
- No hagas tonterías – volteé a ver a Kakashi.  
- Itachi  
Se sentó en la cama con dolor – no estoy tan mal.  
- Tengo que hacer algo, no me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo como tratan de matar a mi familia.  
- Itachi, Itachi, Itachi… ese mocoso es peligroso. El maldito destruyo mi carro, pero yo seré quien lo haga pagar por eso tu no tienes que meterte  
No entendía lo que Kakashi trataba de decirme - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
- Que este es mi problema y no tuyo  
- Si te hizo esto también es mi problema  
- ¡No lo es Itachi! ¡Esta es una guerra mí y no quiero que te metas en ella!  
- No puedes decirme que me haga a un lado  
- ¡ENTIENDELO! – un grito, su mirada estaba llena de odio, me dejo callado – Itachi, se que lo nuestro apenas comienza, pero no quiero que por mi culpa te pase algo a ti.  
- Kakashi – no supe más que decir – si es lo que quieres.  
Se acomodo nuevamente en la camilla  
- Sabes Itachi – su voz era mas serena - desde que comencé a trabajar contigo me enamore de ti. Siempre supe el lugar que tenia, no pretendía que nos involucráramos de esta manera, pero ya no podemos volver al pasado y evitarlo. Eres algo importante en mi vida Itachi, tu y Sasuke – cerro sus ojos mientras se quedaba dormido poco a poco.  
- Kakashi, siempre nos haz cuidado y ahora es mi turno.

No se que me impulso a salir, llame a mi hermano y le pedí que regresara pronto. Me sentía tranquilo pero dentro de mi sabia que nada andaba bien, sentía una especie de furia que quería salir y dejarse ver.

Era momento de que conocieran al verdadero Itachi. Ser pasivo había llegado a su fin.

.  
…. O.O …..

.  
Llame a Shikamaru nuevamente, quería saber si el tenia razón de donde estaba Sasuke. Solo me dijo que el volvía a Japón. Tenia que ir tras de el aunque eso significara regresara mi pasado. Tal vez este era el pretexto perfecto para arreglar toda mi vida. Me cambie de ropa tan rápido como pude, me pare en la puerta de mi departamento, despidiéndome de el por un tiempo. Quise llorar pero me contuve, esto solo era el comienzo de un final que tenia tiempo esperando.

Al tomar el taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, recordé todo mi pasado. Recordé el primer día que conocí a Sasuke, su comportamiento altanero. Recordé el día que estuvo junto a mí y que casi me da un beso. Recordé el día en que reclame aquel beso. Y recordé… el día en que me violo. Tenia presentes cada uno de esos momentos junto a él, lejos de él. Todos esos recuerdos girando en mi mente tenia que darles fin.

Llegue al aeropuerto esperando poder encontrarlo. La multitud me ahogaba. Recorrí los pasillos y corredores sin encontrarlo. Me decidí a comprar el boleto de regreso a Japón, la salida mas próxima era lo ideal. Subí tan rápido como pude, sin equipaje no tenia nada que reportar ni registrar. Busque mi asiento un tanto distraída y al llegar solo me senté, era el lugar de la ventanilla eso me agrado.

Cerré mi ojos – _comprendí que nunca podría llegar a olvidarte, que nunca podría dejar de imaginar que estas a mi lado de una u otra manera. Cada recuerdo tuyo era doloroso, mi corazón lloraba. Pero el tiempo me enseño que no importara lo que pasara, lo mejor era recordar aquellas cosas buenas, la paz que sentía junto a ti, el amor que desprendías al hablar. Estoy enamorada de ti. Sasuke no se que hacer si estoy lejos de ti, no se que hacer si no escucho otra vez tu voz _- mire mi reloj, me había quedado dormida, tanto que estábamos apunto de llegar. Sentí un calor peculiar junto a mí. Sabía que algún lado lo había sentido antes. Gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con la persona que se había sentado a mí lado – _Sasuke_ – no podía ser él. Estaba dormido o al menos eso aparentaba. Mis ojos se nublaron por un momento. Sentí la humedad recorrer mis mejillas. No supe que hacer, mi cuerpo reacciono solo. Poco a poco me fui acorrucando en su hombro mientras lloraba. Era este el calor que extrañaba, lo sentía, sentía su amor.

- Sakura – el hablo, no pude contestar – No tenias que hacer esto.  
- Solo… - dudaba un poco – solo seguí a mi corazón.

Tomo mi cara con sus manos, y se puso frente a mi. Su mirada estaba llena de fuego, llena de ganas de vivir, ganas de seguir adelante. Me avergoncé por lo que descubrí más allá. Era esa misma mirada, esa que un día me atrapo, esa que me gritaba "TE AMO". No pude soportar mas, lo abrace lo tome entre mis brazos y el hizo lo mimos, estuvimos un rato así, hasta que él nuevamente tomo mi rostro y su frente la puso junto a la mía.

- Mi Sakura, mi amada Sakura – tenia sus ojos cerrados y sus manos temblaban entre las mías – Sakura, te amo, te amo y esta vez… esta vez no te perderé.

Sentí el calor de sus labios húmedos entre los míos, un calor fulminante. Un sentimiento que lleno por completo mi corazón.  
.


	11. Chapter 11

ORALES!...5030 palabras…. 11 pág.…. Letra 11… ya tienen suficiente para leer...

Bueno les dije que tendría una sorpresa… espero que no se molesten por esta pausa en la continuidad de la historia, pero creo que era necesario dejar en claro esto.

¿Qué más?... a si… disfrútenlo… y recuerden: no quiero un simple CONTI… pongas dudas sugerencias y aclaraciones… críticas constructivas sean buenas o malas… se aceptan.

… o.O … O.O … O.o …

CAP 11: COIN. Aprendemos a vivir.

En la ciudad hace algunos años atrás, quizá cuando tenía yo unos ocho años, las mafias comenzaron una guerra para tomar territorios. Los jóvenes eran reclutados para el contrabando de narcóticos. Algunas familias fueron separadas y otras tantas asesinadas.

No se podía dejar de lado la gente que llevaba una vida normal aparentemente. Ella era una pequeña niña de pelo azulado y ojos celestes, que tenía su hogar en una de estas familias. Yo era su mejor amigo, un chico de pelo grisáceo y ojos de color azul pálido, vivía frente a su casa. Siempre juntos, siempre protegiéndonos.

Nuestra historia comenzó un día que regresábamos del nuestro paseo rutinario al parque.

¿Crees que algún día tú y yo nos casemos? – me dijo ella con una voz alegre y dulce. Siempre sonriendo.

Mire al cielo, buscando la primera estrella, buscando la respuesta mas adecuada y a encontré - supongo que si ¿Qué malo podría pasarnos?

Creo que nada – dijo algo intrigada.

Lo vez – volteo a verla – solo ten confianza.

Sabes Kakashi… nunca me quiero separar de ti – el color de sus mejillas me agrado, era tan rosas, la sangre había hecho su trabajo.

No te apures, yo siempre te protegeré Konan – era lo mejor que le podía decir.

La acompañe a la puerta y un intento de parecer seguro le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y ruborizándola por completo. Se que ella sintió como una energía brotaba desde su corazón yo igual lo sentí. Le sonreí mientras entraba, no quería que se fuera. Me quede fuera viendo como la puerta poco a poco se cerraba. Di media vuelta resignado a no verla hasta el siguiente día. De pronto unos gritos se dejaron escuchar, mi corazón se detuvo, eran gritos que provenían desde dentro de la casa de Konan. Regrese tratando de abrir la puerta como pude. Me quede perplejo al lograr entrar y quedar al lado de ella, viendo ambos lo mismo.

Los padres de Konan se encontraban a la mesa, cada uno con un tiro en la cabeza. Parecía que recién se había sentado a cenar. Ambos palidecimos. Comenzamos a temblar. Ella cedió primero y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Sus manos cubrían un llanto que deseaba emanar fuertemente de su rostro. La tome de los hombros y la puse de pie.

Afuera mas disparos retumbaron. Tal vez por inercia y tal vez por que ya sabia lo que era, deje a Konan y corrió fuera, solo para toparme con aquellas personas que salían de mi hogar con armas en manos, burlándose de algo que parecía ser gracioso. No quería correr, ni siquiera ir a mi casa. Temía en lo más profundo encontrarme con la misma escena.

Konan salió y se paro junto a mí. Me tomo la mano temblorosa. Las lagrimas corrían al por mayor.

Quiero irme – dijo ella sollozando.

Igual yo – respondí, secándome las lágrimas.

Caminamos rumbo al parque, donde nos sentamos en los columpios.

Esto es un sueño ¿verdad?

Eso quisiera yo Konan, pero… creo que no.

Si lo es, yo lo se.

En un sueño… - no quería decirle la verdad, pero tampoco quería mentirle – el corazón no te duele de esta manera – mi mano apretó fuertemente mi pecho, tenia un gran dolor.

Kakashi – ella no me miraba, solo veía el suelo con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas.

Dime – tenía un nudo en mi garganta.

Tengo mucho miedo – trague saliva al escucharla.

No te preocupes – hice una pausa mientras le sonreía – te prometí que siempre te protegería y así será – quería llorar, correr a los brazos de alguien. Llorar hasta quedar seco, pero la fuerza para protegerla era mayor a cualquier dolor interno.

Anduvimos por la ciudad de un lado hacia otro. Buscamos un hogar en cualquier lugar baldío. Paso tal vez un año hasta que nos asentamos en una casa junto a otros chicos. Konan ya no sonreía tan seguido y yo entendía por que.

Por alguna extraña razón nos unimos a unos chicos de nuestra edad. Yo me rehusaba a robar o a conseguir cosas ilegales. Tratando de que Konan siguiera mis pasos.

Paso quizá un año cuando el líder del grupo al que pertenecíamos nos trato de obligar a utilizar armas. Nos estrego una a cada uno, pero sabia que nunca la usaría o al menos, al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Quizás su no hubiera tentado al destino aquel día, ella aun estaría aquí.

Era una noche común, la luna brillaba como nunca. Ese día me habían dado una paliza tremenda por no haber participado en un robo y no haber permitido a Konan que lo hiciera. Esa noche trate de huir con ella. Corrimos tanto como pudimos hasta vernos atrapados en un callejón. Mi sangre circulaba como nunca. Mi corazón latía al por mayor. Puse tras de mi a Konan, tratando de protegerla. Ellos estaban frente a nosotros, su líder Nagato, junto a ellos imponente.

Quiero que lo mates – dijo él a unos de los otros chicos.

Si señor – contesto el chico que estaba frente a nosotros apuntándome con su arma.

No quiero que dejes ningún rastro de los dos – su voz me dio escalofríos.

No te permitiré que la toques – no supe más que decir.

Crees que te pediremos permiso – una sonrisa tenebrosa se dibujo en su rostro – aun eres un niño Kakashi, parece que no haz madurado ni un poco.

Él chico que estaba frente a mi alzo su arma y yo tuve que hacer lo mismo. Ambos nos apuntábamos, pero yo temblaba. Se notaba mi temor. Sujete la pistola con ambas manos, pensando que así pararía, pero no, mi miedo fue más evidente. No sabía ni siquiera si estaba cargada y si apuntaba al blanco, solo la sostenía frente a mí. Empezó a gritarme algunos insultos y amenazas. Yo solo le gritaba que se callara. Detrás de mi Konan lloraba y me pedía que me detuviera, pero era la única manera de seguir sobreviviendo.

Accione el gatillo sin pensar. Mi conciencia me traiciono. Nada se escucho, solo un "clic" sordo y seco. Las risas siguieron después, mientras yo observaba anonadado. Mi arma estaba descargada. De alguna manera la presentía, pero no quería creerlo. El disparo y al mismo tiempo escuche un sonido fuerte, casi ensordecedor detrás de mi. Mis ojos no se cerraron, no querían perderse la escena. El chico cayó al suelo con un disparo en la cabeza. Detrás de mi el llanto había cesado.

Konan… - no dije más.

Tenia que hacerlo Kakashi – no quería verla con esa arma en sus manos – el nos iba a matar.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Tal vez por que ella es mas valiente que tú – era Nagato nuevamente, que caminaba hacia nosotros – no puedo creer que ella lo hubiera hecho.

Yo me derrumbe en el suelo, quede de rodillas ante ellos. Había fallado en mi objetivo.

Lo lamento Kakashi – aun era una voz dulce.

Tenías que hacerlo – respondí sin opción.

Así es – dijo él, un chico que si acaso solo era 3 años mayor que yo – Kakashi, tu vida será perdonada gracias a ella. Konan, acompáñame te llevare a ver a alguien realmente importante.

Está bien – respondió mi Konan. Yo no quería que fuera, no quería que estuviera junto a ellos – después te veré Kakashi.

Ellos se fueron dejando a su amigo, si se lo podía decir así, frente de mí. Era una escena tétrica, repugnante. Mis fuerzas se desvanecieron, me tire al suelo llorando. Sentía un enorme hueco dentro de mí. Todos los otros sentimientos habían desaparecido. Era como si hubiera muerto. Como si mi existencia se hubiera evaporado en aquella noche.

Me puse de pie con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia. Camine hasta el departamento donde vivía junto a Konan. Mi cuerpo estaba lastimado, no solo físicamente, sino espiritual y mentalmente. Varios días vi como ella entraba y salía de la habitación. Yo no quería salir ni un momento, no tenía el valor. Me encerré por un largo tiempo, hasta que ella decidió hablar conmigo.

No deberías estar aquí encerrado – me dijo, con ese tono dulce que yo amaba – no es bueno para tu salud.

Aun somos unos niños y ya tenemos que matar para sobrevivir

Lamento haberlo hecho…

No – la interrumpí – no tienes por que pedir perdón. Te prometí que te protegería y te falle, tenias que defenderte.

¿Kakashi?

¿si?

Yo aun te amo – no debió decir eso – y espero que tú también me ames.

_[i]__Más que nunca[/i]_ - pensé – [i]_nunca dejare de hacerlo[/i]_

Si es necesario, yo también te protegeré.

Me hubiera gustado que esas últimas palabras perduraran hasta el día de hoy. Pero todo acabo desde el momento en que ella acciono el gatillo.

Tiempo después decidí salir. Ella salía para atender asuntos, misiones asignadas. Yo, yo solo me encargaba de vigilar. Sabía que podía hacer más que eso, sabia que podía dispara un arma. No dudaba en irme a practicar en mi tiempo libre. Huía de aquella presión y me desfogaba descargando todas las municiones contra un blanco en un lugar secreto donde me gustaba estar solo. En aquel pensaba en mi pasado, en lo que era, lo que fui y en lo que seria en el futuro. Regresaba y ahí estaba ella. Siempre me recibía con un beso. Los años ya habían pasado. Teníamos a lo mucho diecisiete años. Yo la miraba cada vez más bella, cada vez más distante.

Y aquel destino que temía llego por fin.

¿Ya te enteraste de la nueva misión? – no sabia de que hablaba.

No, no he sabido nada – respondí intrigado.

Una misión para subir de rango. Pueden entrar los que deseen – me dijo aquel chico emocionado.

¿Haz visto a Konan?

Ella fue la primera en apuntarse.

¿En que consiste esa misión? – estaba intrigado, quería saber todo.

Tienen que traer la cabeza de uno de los jefes de la banda contraria.

¿Qué?

Aquella misión era un suicidio. Era quizá lo que ella buscaba, la salida más fácil. Cuando llegue al departamento estaba junto a la ventana viendo el amanecer.

Kakashi, que bueno que estas aquí – ella no era la misma, su manera de vestir incluso había cambiado.

Me dijeron que te apuntaste para la misión.

Así es – giro hacia mi y me miro con una sonrisa – te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Me ascenderán de puesto y podre cuidarte.

No necesito que cuides – estaba molesta por aquellas palabras – yo puedo cuidarme solo.

Te equivocas Kakashi, si no fuera por mí ahora estuvieras muerto.

Ella tenia razón, me di media vuelta – no vayas… por favor… no hagas esa misión.

No tengo otra opción.

Tus manos ya tienen suficiente sangre.

Mis manos no tienen la necesaria. Ellos mataron a nuestros padres.

Eso no nos da el derecho de vengarnos.

Parece que no terminas de entender – ella se escuchaba tan segura que me hizo sentir como un niño. ¿desde cuando ella había crecido de esa manera? – yo estoy muerta, desde que entre a mi casa y vi a mis padres aquel día, desde ese estoy muerta.

No… aun estas aquí, solo tienes que darte cuenta.

Eres un tonto Kakashi, yo… - su mirada, tan fría, tan distante – yo ya no soy la misma de la que te enamoraste, ella murió hace mucho tiempo.

No dijo más. Tomo algunas cosas de su cama y salió. Ese fue el último día que la escuche, el último día que mire sus ojos melancólicos. Reaccione por un chispazo repentino y corrí tras de ella. La busque por todo el vecindario. Fui al super que estaba por donde vivíamos. Fui a la base donde nos reuníamos. Busque por todos lados y no encontré un mínimo rastro de ella. Los nervios me carcomían, quería verla, saber que estaba bien y que no cometería ninguna locura.

La noche llego. Yo seguía en el mismo lugar donde siempre vigilo. La esperaba, tenía fe de que ella llegaría con su sonrisa, que me abrazaría y me diría que ya todo pasó. Pero las horas pasaron y no había seña de ella. Salí nuevamente sin importarme el castigo por dejar mi lugar. En el camino recorrido me tope con uno de los chicos que me suplían en turno. Le pregunte por Konan.

No sabes si Konan ya regreso de la misión.

No lo se, pero si así fuera seguro estará con Nagato. Ellos tienen algo desde hace tiempo.

Si, eso lo suponía.

Bien gracias.

Seguí caminando hasta toparme con algunos indicios de ella. Los rumores corrían, ella no había regresado, había fallado. Quería sentirme mal, pero no podía y no sabía por que. Quizá mis sentimientos habían desaparecido, quizá si ella había muerto, ellos también.

Fui hasta donde Nagato estaba. No se como llegue hasta él, pero detrás de mi deje una marca de muerte. Mis manos por fin se habían llenado de sangre.

¿Dónde demonios esta? – le pregunte.

Veo que por fin te decidiste.

¿Decidirme?

Sabía que si algo le pasaba a Konan, tú serias capaz de muchas cosas.

Solo responde ¿Dónde demonios esta?

Es una lastima que ella haya fallado.

Por que la mandaste a ella, si era tu pareja.

Si, tienes razón. Yo era su pareja pero ella seguía pensando en ti.

¿Solo por eso la mataste?

Te equivocas

No entendía aquellas palabras - ¿equivocarme?

Ella aun esta viva, pero no pienso arriesgar todo por ella. Fue una tonta al dejarse atrapar.

Tú la enviaste, tú la expusiste.

Pero no la obligue. Era una misión para él que quisiera tomarla y ella se arriesgo.

Mi cólera aumento y mi mente enmudeció. La rabia detrás de aquellas palabras se hizo presente. Me lance sobre él, tratando de callar aquella voz y recuperar a mi Konan. Comencé a golpearlo sin control. Me sentía satisfecho con cada golpe, sentía que la felicidad brotaba. Una sonrisa oculta se dibujo en mi rostro, disfrutaba de aquella escena frente a mi. Pero, la razón regreso. Intente detenerme, me lleve mis manos al rostro.

Deberías de matarme – dijo Nagato en mormullo.

Que ganaría yo con eso – respondí.

Ella aun esta viva, pero quería morir al igual que yo.

Solo dime donde esta – comencé a llorar como un niño.

Tomo aire como pudo – en el gran casino. Será fácil para ti.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Si lograste llegar hasta mi, será fácil llegar hasta Fugaku – me mostro una sonrisa.

¿ella aun esta viva? – le mire incrédulo.

Si…

Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la salida. Pero el nuevamente se entrometió.

Pero ella quiere morir – el estaba de pie tras de mi con su arma en mano – aun no entiendes – su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre que emanaba de su boca, de su nariz, y de algunas cortadas que yo había provocado – la ciudad volverá a la calma cuando todos los lideres mueran.

Nagato… lamento que tu vida haya sido así.

Yo soy quien lo lamenta – vi como levantaba su arma con gran esfuerzo.

Detente.

¡Te matare aquí mismo!

¡DETENTE!

Dispare tres veces contra él. Su cuerpo callo lentamente ante mis ojos. Una sonrisa, la muerte era lo que el buscaba. La sangre dejo una estela en la caída. Yo solo observaba. Trague saliva mientras bajaba mi mano. El olor a pólvora era para mí cada vez más habitual.

El Gran Casino. Iré por ella y… que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.

Subí a mi motocicleta que había comprando hace unos días con las ganancias de unos trabajos sencillos. Tenia que recorrer la ciudad completa hasta ese lugar. Era de noche. Desde ese día comencé una manía extraña, escuchar música al manejar. Detestaba el sonido del motor al cambiar las velocidades. Esa noche la música que sonaba en mi mente era esa canción de Coolio que un día me dejo marcado, la canción de Gangsta's Paradise. Un camino largo pero seguro.

El Gran Casino, por fin llegaba. Me baje con armas en manos. Esa Magnum que nunca me abandonaría en mi camino. Todos se dejaron venir contra mí. Uno a uno callo ente mis pies. No era del todo yo quien accionaba mi arma, pero cada segundo me apoderaba más de esa actitud. La música seguía sonando dentro de mí, aunque por un momento desapareció. Mi música eran los sonidos de los disparos. Algunos de ellos me rozaban la piel, pero yo era de mejor puntería. Entre al casino. Cada paso eran mas muertos. Cada paso estaba lleno de placer, era mi mayor temor haciéndose realidad. Uno tras de otro, a cada disparo mi alma moría. Llegue hasta el salón principal de aquel lugar. Mi sangre fluía por las heridas, pero eso ya no era obstáculo para mí.

Me detuve ante una enorme puerta blanca. Olvide mencionar que aquel lugar era extremadamente lujoso, después de todo los Uchiha eran dueños de todos los casinos de la ciudad. Entre solo pendiendo de mi alma o lo poco que quedaba de ella. Alce la mirada para encontrar una tétrica escena. Allí estaba ella, colgada de sus muñecas en lo más alto de la cúpula. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre seca, su ropa desgarrada cubría solo algunas partes de su cuerpo. Sentí lastima y repugnancia. Fije mi mirada frente a mí. Fugaku estaba ahí, sentado en una gran silla como rey, con un puro en la boca y una copa de vino en la otra. A su lado dos guardias le custodiaban con armas automáticas apuntándome. Trague un poco de saliva y podría haber sentido miedo, pero para ese momento el temor había sido superado.

Te felicito – me dijo en un tono que me fue desquiciante.

Fugaku Uchiha, si no me equivoco – dije.

Eres muy joven, si acaso tendrás la edad de mi hijo.

No vine a platicar de nuestras vidas, vine a matarlo.

No haz venido a eso.

Solo hice un gesto de rechazo y mordí mi labio inferior.

Vienes por ella.

¡Ella esta muerta! – respondí molesto.

Ella aun esta vivía, solo es cuestión de que la bajemos con cuidado de ese lugar. Todo depende de ti

¿De mi?

Kakashi Hatake. El arma dormida de Jiraiya – su sonrisa me preocupaba.

Parece que a todos los líderes les gusta platicar y yo no vine a eso.

Si escuche el rumor de que mataste a Nagato. Un buen partido, si no hubiera muerto ya hace años.

Me estoy cansando de esto.

Igual yo… - me miro fijamente para después decir la palabra que marcaria mi futuro - Mátenlo…

Ellos comenzaron a disparar. Siempre había escuchado entre los chicos que uno debía de cubrirse con lo que estuviera cerca y moverse en zigzag, pero yo no tenia con que cubrirme y no pensaba correr de un lado a otro como una rata asustada. Corrí hacia ellos, saque mi Magnum y de dos disparos, uno para cada uno los derribe. Fugaku se levanto y solo me miro incrédulo y tan rápido como su mano se movió tomo su arma de entre sus ropas y apunto a Konan, tres ráfagas seguidas. Su cuerpo inerte solo se estremeció un poco. Tres disparos a su corazón. La sangre comenzó a brotar. Por fin habían terminado con el último rasgo de vida de ella. Su muerte había llegado después de tanto esperar. Esta aliviado, pero triste a la vez. Ya no vería más su sonrisa ni sus ojos melancólicos. No sentiría más su calor al entrar a la habitación.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos después de que la mato. Lo mire le dispare dos de mis balas, dándole en le pecho. Yo quería dispararle directamente a la cabeza, pero mis fuerzas no me lo permitieron. Quedo sentado en su lugar, parecía que estaba dormido.

Mi cuerpo estaba resintiendo por fin las heridas. Me estaba debilitando y mi vista comenzaba a fallar. Me di media vuelta para salir del lugar.

¡Kakashi! – era la voz de él.

Me gire completamente y un sonido retumbo en mi mente. Caí de espaldas en el suelo. No se en que momento mis manos llegaron a mi rostros. Un dolor comenzó a brotar en mi cara y la sangra salía a presión. Comencé a gritar, era terrible aquel dolor. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, sentía un estupor recorrerme completamente. De pronto todo comenzó a tranquilizarse y el dolor a desaparecer. Me relaja cada segundo que transcurría y mi respiración se hacia cada vez mas profunda y serena, estaba muriendo.

Y la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, por que ahora. Escuchar pasar mi vida con la canción de Hallowed by the name de Iron Maiden no era lo que tenia en mente al momento de morir. Quizá no estaba meriendo. Esto me indicaba que aun estaba vivo. Demonios, había fallado.

Mi vida regreso cuando nuevamente sentí mi cuerpo, cada parte de él. Antes de abrir mis ojos explore un poco mi rostro con mi mano, tenia vendada la mitad de la cara. Abrí mi ojo y solo logre ver un techo. Un hospital. Estaba vivo y alguien se había encargado de que así fuera. Me levante como pude de mi lugar, el cuerpo ya no me dolía era signo de que tenia bastante tiempo internado. Al levantar la vista me encontré con una sorpresa, una sorpresa que no esperaba encontrar.

Hatake… Kakashi – dijo el chico que estaba frente a mi.

¿Quién demonios eres tu? – dije y mi voz se escucho lastimada.

Me llamo Itachi… Uchiha

No pude disimular mi mirada de asombro y solo respondí esquivando la vista.

¿Me tienes odio o es acaso que te sientes avergonzado?

No entiendo por que estas aquí.

Mi pequeño hermano te hirió en el ojo, tenia que repara el daño.

Supongo que tengo que agradecerte y pedirte perdón

Nada de eso.

Yo mate a tu padre.

Era necesario que eso pasara.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Si tú no lo hacías lo haría la esposa de Jiraiya, Tsunade.

Y ¿Por qué ella?

Por que mi padre recién había matado a tu líder.

Yo no tenía ningún líder, yo solo…

Estabas por esa chica.

Trague saliva. Un nudo en mi garganta se creo. Mis puños se apretaron entre las sabanas.

Tranquilízate. Yo solo te puedo decir una cosa

¿Qué estoy vivo y que debo de dar gracias por eso?

No. Solo que… - me miro, sentía su mirada llena de compasión, no de lastima, el sentía compasión de mi y había algo mas – ya todo termino, aparentemente.

Quisiera estar solo.

Está bien.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Yo tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lograba hacerlo. Parece que al igual que Konan yo había muerto en aquel casino.

Itachi seguía viniendo a visitarme, parecía querer asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien, a mí en lo personal me fastidiaba. Hasta que el día que retiraron el vendaje de mi rostro, ese día explote contra él al verme al espejo.

Eres un imbécil – lo arroje contra la pared, sosteniéndolo de las ropas.

El tenia su mirada esquiva – sabia que te molestarías.

¡Y ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?

No podía permitir que quedaras ciego.

¡Tu no sabias lo que yo necesitaba! ¡nadie pidió tu ayuda! – le estaba gritando en el rostro. Estaba encolerizado - ¡no necesito de ti! ¡no necesito de nadie!

Lo… lo lamento.

Esas palabras me calaron realmente – eres un imbécil.

Lo se.

Perdón – sentí la vergüenza llenarme – yo soy imbécil. Yo mate a tu padre y aun así me estas ayudando.

Te dije que no tienes que disculparte por eso.

Quisiera pagarlo de alguna manera

Si es así, entonces… - lo solté y me aleje de él un poco – tengo un trabajo para ti.

Un trabajo.

Tienes una deuda conmigo.

Supongo que si.

Debes la hospitalización y la operación. Tendrás que trabajar como mi guardaespaldas hasta pagar tu deuda.

Ese era tu plan desde un inicio ¿no?

Con el tiempo lo sabrás. Me voy, tengo que ir por mi hermano a la escuela. Tan pronto salgas de aquí esa será una de tus actividades.

Eres realmente extraño.

Y tú… eres demasiado frio.

Recupere la vista gracias. Implantaron en mí el ojo de su padre. Su pequeño hermano Sasuke, fue quien me disparo desde, era solo un niño, un adulto me hubiera matado por la trayectoria del disparo. Ahora doy gracias de que fuera él.

Al salir del hospital conocí al pequeño Sasuke que aun me veía con odio. Yo había matado a su padre y era lógico que sintiera eso por mí. Desde ese entonces fui un hombre callado. Detestaba hablar de más.

Itachi se acercaba más a mí, trataba de ser mi amigo. Yo no era un empleado más. Pedía mi consejo y yo solo me limitaba a decir que hiciera lo que le pareciera correcto.

Le empecé a estimar. Por primera vez me sentía tranquilo.

Kakashi – era Sasuke.

¿Que desea?

Gracias.

¿Por qué?

Por hacer feliz a mí hermano.

No entiendo.

Desde que mataste a nuestro padre – odiaba ese recuerdo – mi hermano sonríe.

Pensé que me odiabas por lo que hice.

Odiaba que tú lo hubieras hecho antes que yo.

Tus manos aun no están llenas de sangre pequeño Sasuke.

Me harías una promesa.

Si esta en mi manos.

Protege a mi hermano.

Odiaba las promesas, ya en el pasado había roto una.

Es una promesa difícil de cumplir.

Se que lo querrás tanto como el te quiere a ti.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

No lo se, pero Itachi suele decir que es afortunado por que apareciste en su vida.

Eso no lo sabía.

¿entonces?

Hare lo que este en mis manos. ¿Te parece?

Está bien.

También tratare de cuidar de ti.

Tu ojo se bien. Es igual al de nosotros. Eres como un hermano para mi de ahora en adelante.

Que suerte que aun eres un mocoso.

Ese era yo teniendo una conversación normal, algo que pensé que nunca tendría.

Itachi.

¿Qué sucede?

Gracias.

¿Por que?

Por darme una segunda oportunidad de vivir y no de sobrevivir.

Hicimos lo correcto.

De que hablas.

Desde que Jiraiya y mi padre murieron, la ciudad volvió a la normalidad. Hay una paz momentánea.

Comencé a temblar un poco – hay ocasiones en que el miedo me invade – Itachi puso su mano sobre la mía, su calor, su seguridad, me calmaron.

Ya no haya nada a que temer – me vio directamente a los ojos.

Itachi – ese día estábamos solos en aquel departamento, platicando en el balcón.

Creo que llegaste en el momento indicado

Algo dentro de mí se encendió. Tomo a Itachi por los hombros y le bese, no se por que o quizás si, pero temía aceptarlo. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que sentí sus labios, tan suaves, un calor cerca de mi cuerpo. Algo dentro de mí comenzaba a crecer. Seguí besándolo mientras él se dejaba llevar. Fuimos a su habitación, realmente no se como paramos ahí. Me detuve por u momento y lo vi a los ojos.

Itachi…

Solo hazlo.

Asentí con la mirada.

Comencé a quitarle a ropa mientras besaba con desesperación su cuerpo, un cuerpo frágil y a la vez perfecto. Su piel blanca me excitaba, pero no mas que su aroma. Su cuello era perfecto, comencé a besarlo sin parar, sin sentirme cohibido. Muy en cambio sentía un deje de poder sobre él. Lo tenia contra la pared, mientras el me permitía hacerle lo que yo deseara. Me quite la playera para sentir su piel junto a la mía. Al poco tiempo estábamos desnudos los dos. Yo sobre él, sintiendo su espalda y el de frente a la cama. Continúe besándolo, deteniéndome un poco antes de poseerlo por completo. Sentía el éxtasis en mi sexo, pero me frenaba.

Kakashi, hazlo.

Era el momento. Le di un beso en la espalda, mientras de alguna manera pedía perdón. Trate de hacerlo todo con suavidad. Entre en el tan lento como pude. El ritmo de mi cadera se acentuaba con sus gemidos. Sentía la excitación recorrer mi cuerpo. Deseaba mas a cada segundo, y a cada segundo lo hacia mas mío. Ese aroma me encantaba, era perfecto. Nuestros cuerpos unidos. El ritmo aumento, era el momento…

La mañana siguiente a ese día, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el balcón fumando un cigarrillo, un vicio que comencé después de aquello. Lo miraba desde mi lugar. Itachi aun dormía en la cama, parecía feliz y yo esperaba que así fuera. Me puse a mirar la ciudad desde lo alto de aquel penthouse. Meditaba sobre lo afortunado que era mientras mi cigarrillo destilaba un agradable aroma y su humo volaba hacia el cielo desvaneciéndose.

De vez en cuando deberías de dejar de pensar tanto – Itachi tras de mi, sentí como sus brazos me cubrieron desde atrás.

Pensé que nunca volvería a sentir nada relacionado con el cariño o el amor, pensé que ya había muerto.

Y ¿que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Tú – dije y me gire hasta quedar de frente a él – creo que te amo y ahora eres mío.

Cerré mis ojos esperando una respuesta – entonces soy tuyo.

Itachi – sonreí y lo mire a los ojos – Te amo.

Esta es parte de mi historia, parte de la razón por la que estoy junto a Itachi. Parte de mi pasado y la razón por lo que soy así. Esta es la historia de Kakashi y soy afortunado por que haya sido de esta manera.

O.O

TERMINADO EL CAP 11….


End file.
